Brain Twister
by alHecate
Summary: REPOST FIC! Lorsqu'une chasse simple peut devenir très compliquée; les frères Winchester vont apprendre qu'il vaut mieux chasser plutôt que d'être chassé
1. Chapter 00 diclamers

_Bonjour tout le monde, ceci est un _**repost**_, Brain Twister est l'un de mes premiers EV que j'ai écris sur supernatural et c'était le premier que j'avais publié sur fan fic, je l'avais donc posté à 'l'arrache' en un seul énorme chapitre. Donc je le remets avec des pitits chaps séparés (pour une meilleurs compréhension) et quelques fautes en moins ^^…_

* * *

><p><strong>Brain Twister<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclamers :<strong>_ L'univers et les personnages de 'Supernatural' ne m'appartiennent pas… dommage ^^

_**Résumé**_ : Lorsqu'une chasse simple peut devenir très compliquée; les frères Winchester vont apprendre qu'il vaut mieux chasser plutôt que d'être chassé

_**Personnages**_ : Sam, Dean Winchester et Bobby Singer (et quelques persos secondaires totalement inventés…)

Cette fic se situe dans la saison 4 après l'épisode 4x10 et avant tous ceux qui suivent !

Comme pour ma fic précédente le titre est tiré d'un film d'horreur américain de 1991.

**ENJOY ! ^^  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 01

**1**

* * *

><p><em>Park national Big Bend, Texas<em>

La nuit venait de tomber sur la petite ville de Terlingua, et un groupe de jeunes campeurs s'apprêtait à faire un feu au milieu de la forêt. Leurs tentes étaient montées et leurs affaires étaient éparpillées un peu partout.

**- « Steven, je t'avais demandé de t'occuper de la bière et je la trouve pas ! » **Fit l'un des lycéens_._

**- « Si tu te sortais les doigts du cul Joey, tu verrais qu'il y a une glacière juste à coté de ma tente et que tout est à l'intérieur… » **Répliqua le jeune homme en levant les sourcils.

**- « Oh, c'est bon, je l'avais pas vu ! T'en es où avec le feu ?**

**- Si Mark me ramène plus de bois mort, je pense qu'on pourra commencer à faire cuire la viande…**

**- Génial, je meurs de faim ! »**

Pendant que Joey et Steven faisaient la cuisine, Mark, le petit frère de ce dernier, était parti s'aventurer dans la forêt pour trouver quelques branches de plus afin d'avoir des provisions de bois pour la nuit.

Les trois jeunes hommes n'avaient pas plus de 17 ans mais ils aimaient les sensations fortes comme passer la nuit tous seuls au milieu d'une forêt sordide à boire de la bière en toute illégalité.

**- « T'es sûr que ta mère croit que je dors chez toi ce soir ? » **Demanda Joey à son ami**.**

**- « Aussi sûr que la mienne croit que je dors chez toi… avec Mark, pour finir un devoir !**

**- Si on se fait choper, on est bon pour le pensionnat !**

**- Arrête de stresser, c'est quand même pas la première fois qu'on le fait ! Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en moi ! Tout se passera bien ! » **Le rassura Steven.

**- « Oui, mais je sais pas, cette fois j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.**

**- Tu t'en fais pour rien… »**

Mark arriva en courrant au campement sans branche dans les bras, il était totalement essoufflé et apeuré.

**- « Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Et il est où le bois mort… » **Demanda Joey énervé**.**

**- « Y a …quelque chose…là-bas ! **» Répondit Mark en pointant son doigt vers la forêt.

**- « Mais de quoi tu parles ? Calmes-toi et racontes-nous. » **Fit Steven en prenant son petit frère par les épaules.

**- « Dans la forêt ! Il y a un monstre ! Il a des yeux rouges et des dents aussi longues que des sabres….**

**- Tu délires total ! Ca existe pas les monstres… » **L**e **coupa Joey en ricanant.

**- « Je ne mens pas, j'te jure ! Il était en train de dévorer quelque chose ! J'ai cru au début que c'était une biche alors je me suis approché doucement, mais il m'a entendu et il s'est retourné…et c'est là que j'ai vu son visage, il y avait plein de sang autour de sa gueule ! **

**- C'est n'importe quoi, tu dis ça pour nous faire peur… ben c'est raté mon vieux parce que je te crois pas une seconde. » **Lança Joey**.**

**- « Steven, tu me crois toi, hein ? » **Demanda Mark à son grand frère, les yeux implorants.

**- « Ben, faut avouer que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux ton histoire et… »**

Steven n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que des bruits de branches brisées se firent entendre. Les trois garçons se retournèrent d'un même geste. Joey avança son cou pour voir ce qui avait provoqué ces bruits. Tout était sombre, il ne voyait rien à plus d'un mètre. D'un seul coup deux yeux rouges apparurent dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Les trois amis hurlèrent et se mirent à courir, la chose sur leurs talons.

Alors qu'il détalait à perdre haleine, Joey trébucha sur une racine d'arbre et s'étala dans les feuilles mortes. Il se retourna sur son dos tout en se tenant sa cheville probablement cassée. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais lorsqu'il releva ses yeux, la chose était sur lui. De la bave goûtait sur son visage. En un instant, la créature ouvrit sa gueule et planta ses crocs dans le coup du jeune garçon qui se mit à hurler de douleur.

Le cri résonna dans la forêt et parvint aux deux autres lycéens qui fuyaient toujours. Steven s'arrêta.

**- « Joey ? **

**- Steven, qu'est-ce que tu fous, la bête va nous rattraper! » **Chuchota son petit frère affolé.

**- « Ecoute-moi bien Mark, tu vas courir aussi vite que tu peux et sans te retourner, quoiqu'il arrive…**

**- Mais toi ?**

**- Il faut que j'aille aider Joey…**

**- Non ! Tu vas te faire tuer… si ça se trouve Joey est déjà mort ! **Fit Mark en pleurant.

**- Mais peut être pas ! Il a peut être juste besoin d'aide ! Fais ce que je te dis ! » **Ordonna Steven.** « Vas-y, cours! »**

Mark regarda son frère une dernière fois et se remit à courir, les larmes aux yeux, à travers les bois. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendait de nouveau hurler, mais cette fois-ci c'était la voix de son frère qui s'était répandue dans la forêt.


	3. Chapter 02

**2**

* * *

><p><em>Denver, Colorado.<em>

Un petit groupe d'hommes parlait à voix basse dans un entrepôt abandonné. Les trois individus semblaient anxieux et l'un d'eux tournait en rond.

**- « On a peut être tort ! Après tout, c'est un chasseur comme nous!**

**- Si tu en étais convaincu, tu ne serais pas ici ce soir Mick!**

**- Mais Bobby Singer dit qu'il est digne de confiance ! Ecoutes Tom, on fait peut-être fausse route…**

**- Ce vieux Bobby est aveuglé par les émotions, il ne voit pas le mal qui est en lui !**

**- Oui, Jeff a raison, il faut le mettre hors course, une bonne fois pour toute ! **

**- Gordon était dans le vrai, ce type n'est pas humain, il faut l'éliminer, le plus vite possible. A ce qu'il paraît, il utilise délibérément ses pouvoirs maintenant, c'est une menace pour tout le monde…c'est un monstre.**

**- Le problème c'est que son frère est toujours avec lui, il ne le lâche pas une seconde ! Et ça va pas être facile de l'approcher avec ce con dans nos pattes !**

**- Il faut donc les séparer, c'est la meilleure solution pour qu'on l'élimine… .**

**- Alors, tu nous suis Mick ?**

**- D'accord, mais il faut d'abord les trouver !**

**- Il suffit de regarder le journal, ils seront là où il y a une chasse ! »**

_Terlingua, Texas, deux jours plus tard._

Un couple d'une quarantaine d'année était assis sur leur canapé. L'homme avait la main de sa femme dans la sienne. Leurs têtes étaient baissées, les yeux emplis de tristesse. En face d'eux, Dean, posé dans le fauteuil, un calepin à la main.

**- « Mme Lévingski, vous me dites que vos enfants sont allés camper dans une forêt en pleine nuit, un jour de semaine ?**

**- Oui inspecteur, mais je n'étais pas au courant ! Ils avaient manigancé tout ça pour que nous nous rendions compte de rien ! Patty ne savait pas non plus ! » **Fît la femme en pleurant**.**

**- « Patty ? La mère du troisième garçon ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Un ours dans cette région n'est pas une surprise madame, votre deuxième enfant a eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir sans une égratignure. Mark invente un monstre parce qu'il est trop traumatisé mais il est bien question d'un ours dans cette affaire. » **Mentis Dean**. « Je suis toutefois vraiment désolé pour Steven, votre aîné. **

**- Il allait avoir 17 ans la semaine prochaine ! Oh mon Dieu, mon petit garçon !**

**- Votre cadet n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus jeune ? » **Continua le faux inspecteur totalement détaché**.**

**- « Ils ont…avaient, 11 mois de différence ! Ils étaient très proches ! Steven protégeait toujours son petit frère… » **Fît l'homme peiné**. **

**- « Oui je comprends, j'ai moi-même un frère et… »**

Sam descendu de l'étage à ce moment précis. Il jeta un regard à son aîné pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait fini.

**- « Bien, monsieur et madame Levingski, je crois que je vais vous laisser pour aujourd'hui ! Je reviendrais vous voir si j'ai d'autres questions. »** Lança Dean tout en prenant un gâteau sur la table du salon.

Ils sortirent alors tous les deux de la maison et se dirigèrent vers l'Impala garé juste en face d'eux.

**- « Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a dit le morveux ? » **Demanda Dean la bouche pleine de pâtisserie.

**- « Le morveux a un prénom et il vient de perdre son frère de façon tragique…**

**- Et ?**

**- Il est sacrément choqué ! Il dit qu'un monstre a dévoré son frère et son ami. » **Répondit Sam un peu sur la défensive.

**- « Il a dit quel monstre ?**

**- Disons qu'il m'a fait une petite description. Ça va m'aider pour mes recherches ! **

**- Bon, dans ce cas, retournons au motel pour trouver quelle bébête a pu bouffer des ados.**

**- Dean ! Tu peux pas avoir un peu plus de compassion ! Ces parents viennent de perdre un enfant. Ils l'ont identifié grâce à ses chaussures parce qu'il ne restait plus que ça de lui… c'est horrible !**

**- Ils auraient du voir la supercherie avant ! Faire croire qu'on dort chez un ami, c'est vieux comme le monde. Et en plus c'est pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient. Les parents ont jamais vérifié leur dire, c'est insensé !**

**- Mouais, mais ils ne méritaient pas ça pour autant !**

**- Disons qu'ils feront plus attention avec leur deuxième fils maintenant! » **Affirma Dean alors qu'il rentrait dans la Chevrolet et démarrait le moteur.

Sam, quant à lui, soupirait devant l'attitude de son frère puis rentra à son tour dans l'Impala.

Une voiture était garée au coin de la rue. Un homme à l'intérieur regardait les deux frères. Il prit son portable et composa un numéro :

**- « Ramenez vos culs ici… Terlingua au Texas. Je les ais trouvés ! »**


	4. Chapter 03

**3**

* * *

><p><em><span>Motel Santa Fé. <span>__Terlingua, Texas_.

Sam était assis sur une chaise, il pianotait sur son ordinateur tandis que Dean était sur son lit, des bouquins éparpillés partout.

**- « Je l'ai ! »** S'exclama Sam.

**- « Comment tu fais pour trouver aussi vite les infos, j'ai à peine eu le temps de me gratter le nez !**

**- Ça c'est le talent mon cher frère !**

**- C'est vite dit ! Bon, raconte un peu.**

**- On a affaire ni plu ni moins qu'à un chupacabra ! » **Fit Sam fier de lui.

**- « Tu déconnes ! Un chupacabra bouffe pas les humains, c'est inoffensif … sauf pour les lapins.**

**- Mais tout concorde Dean. Les yeux rouges et les grandes dents. En plus on n'est pas loin de la frontière mexicaine, c'est forcément ça !**

**- Alors pourquoi ton truc se mettrait à dévorer de l'homme maintenant ?**

**- Peut être par instinct de survie ! Réfléchit Dean ! Les trois gamins s'amusent et boivent des bières tranquillement. Ils sont un peu éméchés et ne se soucient de rien. L'un d'eux aperçoit le chupacabra et le dérange pendant sa sieste ou pendant qu'il mange, la bestiole se retourne et voit le garçon. A ce moment elle croit peut être que c'est une menace et lui court après. Lorsqu'elle se rend compte que l'ado n'est pas tout seul, elle devient furieuse et les chasse tous les trois. Une chose en entraînant une autre, elle tue l'un des garçons et goutte à cette nouvelle viande…**

**- Arrête, je vais gerber ! » **Fit Dean d'un ton dégoûté.

**- « Maintenant qu'elle a savouré de l'humain, elle n'y renoncera plus ! C'est pour ça que ce truc a poursuivi puis mangé le deuxième gamin ! » **Continua Sam.

**- « Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il en dévorera d'autres, il y a pris goût !**

**- Il faut trouver comment le tuer. » Reprit **Sam, tout en pianotant sur son ordinateur.

**- « Si c'est effectivement un chupacabra, les balles simples ne suffirons pas, ni le feu d'ailleurs…**

**- Je pense que les balles en argent devraient marcher, un peu comme le loup-garou, mais au lieu de lui mettre dans le cœur il faut lui mettre dans la tête ! » **Affirma le cadet.

**- « Faudrait-il déjà le trouver ! T'as vu la taille de cette forêt mec ?**

**- Ben le mieux ça serait de l'appâter… **

**- C'est même pas la peine d'y penser Sam, tu ne feras pas l'appât !**

**- Mais je ne risquerais rien puisque tu seras là pour me couvrir…**

**- C'est non, Sam ! Trop dangereux. Trouve autre chose ! »**

Dean se retourna pour aller en direction de son lit quand une fenêtre explosa sous l'effet d'une balle. Le projectile atteignit le mur en éclatant un cadre. Sam tourna la tête et vit que Dean avait été touché à l'épaule. Il s'empressa de rejoindre son frère pour inspecter sa blessure lorsqu'une deuxième balle frôla son crâne.

**- « Reste à terre ! » **Cria Dean à son cadet.

**- « Comment tu te sens ? » **Demanda Sam accroupi**.**

**- « C'est rien, la balle ne m'a qu'effleuré ! Ca brûle un peu, c'est tout ! »**

Sam avait rejoint son aîné à quatre pattes lorsqu'une troisième balle siffla au-dessus de ses oreilles.

**- « Nom de Dieu, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » **Hurla Dean**.**

**- « J'en sais rien ! Mais laisse-moi voir ta blessure…**

**- Je t'ai dit que ça aller ! Ne t'inquiète pas. »**

Sam regarda tout de même l'épaule ensanglantée de son frère entendit qu'une voiture démarrait en trombe.

**- « Ils sont partis, ça y est ! » **Marmonna Dean en serrant les dents car sa plaie le faisait tout de même souffrir**.**

**- « Ça ils vont le payer ! » **Gronda Sam alors qu'il prenait son blouson et qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir**.**

**- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous Sammy, ne les suis pas ! »**

Le cadet des Winchester avait déjà passé le pas de la porte les yeux pleins de fureur sans écouter les recommandations de son frère. Il avait vu la voiture s'enfuir de leur parking : une berline bleue, et à son bord, deux hommes. Dean s'était relevé mais trop tard. Son cadet avait volé le premier véhicule devant lui en quelques secondes, et l'avait démarré. Sam ne voulait pas prendre l'Impala de peur de l'abîmer pendant la course poursuite. Il partit donc, pied au planché pour rattraper ceux qui avaient blessé son frère.


	5. Chapter 04

**4**

* * *

><p>Dean cherchait les clés de l'Impala désespérément. Avec son épaule qui le faisait souffrir, il était beaucoup plus lent à fouiller. Il les trouva enfin sous les livres, sur le lit, mais Sam avait déjà pris de l'avance et l'aîné avait une très mauvaise intuition.<p>

Il pleuvait à torrent sur les petites routes de Terlingua. Sam avait rattrapé la voiture qui était partie à toute vitesse du parking du motel. Il avait même eu l'impression que les tireurs avaient ralenti pour qu'il puisse les rattraper. Etrange, certes, mais sa fureur de vengeance l'aveuglé outre mesure.

Les phares de sa voiture révélaient qu'il n'y avait qu'un homme dans celle qui le précédait alors qu'il était persuadé d'avoir vu deux individus devant le motel. Encore plus étrange.

Le portable de Sam se mit alors à sonner, celui-ci le prit dans sa poche et décrocha sachant pertinemment qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

**- « Sam, t'es où ?**

**- Sur la route 118, juste avant la forêt ! **

**- Ok, je suis pas loin derrière toi. Attends-moi, j'arrive !**

**- Non, j'ai rattrapé le type ! Je vais essayer de le stopper, il est tout seul !**

**- Attends-moi et on le chopera ensemble, Sam ! En plus ce genre de mec n'est jamais tout seul. Ils sont probablement plusieurs dans la voiture mais ils se cachent pour te faire croire qu'il n'y a que le conducteur, du coup tu crois te battre contre un seul homme : plus facile et moins dangereux ! C'est une technique de chasseurs ! **

**- C'est ce que je me suis dis aussi mais ils pourraient s'échapper le temps que tu arrives… et ça c'est hors de question !**

**- Sam, ces hommes sont des pros, s'ils avaient voulu te semer, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, je t'en pris, arrête-toi !**

**- Si on les laisse partir, ils recommenceront à nous canarder et peut être qu'ils ne nous louperont pas la prochaine fois ! **

**- Sam je te promets qu'on les aura mais tu dois m'attendre ! S'il te plaît… »**

Un homme chargeait son fusil sur le bas-côté de la route et se préparait à tirer en entendant les deux voitures qui arrivaient au point de rendez-vous.

**- « D'accord Dean, mais fait vite ! » **Sam commençait à ralentir et il vit une ombre sur le coté**. « Mais qu'est ce que…! » **Le cadet lâcha son portable pour reprendre le contrôle de son véhicule**.**

L'homme sur la bas-côté avait tiré dans le pneu de sa voiture. Il éclata sous l'impact. Le jeune Winchester avait donné un coup de volant pour se rattraper mais trop tard. Les routes étaient glissantes avec la pluie et la voiture partit en tonneaux avant de s'écraser contre un arbre.

**- « Sam ? Sammy ! »**

Dean était toujours au téléphone mais n'avait plus de réponse de son frère, il avait entendu une détonation puis plus rien. La panique et la colère s'emparèrent de lui.

Un peu plus loin sur la route, la berline s'était arrêtée. L'homme au fusil se dirigeait vers la voiture de Sam. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière de ce dernier lorsqu'il vit des phares au loin se rapprochaient très vite. L'homme fit demi-tour vers ses acolytes et rentra dans l'auto bleue. A l'intérieur, deux hommes l'attendaient.

**- « C'est bon Jeff, tu peux te relever, le plan à fonctionner !**

**- Alors il est mort ?**

**- J'en sais rien, j'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier ! Mais je peux te dire qu'il est en mauvais état !**

**- Et s'il n'est pas mort ?**

**- T'inquiète pas ! On trouvera un autre moyen de le butter !**

**- Il y a une voiture qui se ramène. Démarre Mick ! Ca doit être son frère ! » **

La berline bleue partit à toute allure avec à son bord les trois chasseurs. En moins de cinq secondes, les phares de leur voiture disparurent dans la nuit.

Dean roulait pied au plancher au loin une voiture partait précipitamment. Il arrivait à la lisière du bois quand il aperçut des bouts de verre étalés partout sur la route qui brillaient sous la lumière de ses phares. En tournant la tête, il vit la voiture de son frère complètement disloquée, appuyée sur un arbre. Dean gara la Chevrolet non loin du lieu de l'accident et partit en courant vers l'épave.

Il ouvrit la portière, non sans mal, et découvrit son frère. Il était recouvert de sang et ne bougeait plus. Dean prit le pouls de son cadet. Il sentit une très légère pulsation qui lui fit reprendre sa propre respiration. L'aîné se passa une main sur son visage comme pour enlever le stress mais l'inquiétude était toujours présente, marquée inexorablement sur son visage. Il dégagea son frère de la carcasse de sa voiture et l'installa délicatement sur le siège passager de l'Impala. Il démarra la Chevrolet et partit en direction de l'hôpital.


	6. Chapter 05

**5**

* * *

><p>Dean conduisait à toute vitesse, il avait mis moins de dix minutes pour arriver à destination. Cependant il avait plus regardé son frère que la route devant lui et certains virages furent très serrés. Sam n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, du sang s'écoulait toujours d'une blessure à la tête, ses bras étaient entaillés à plusieurs endroits, dus probablement aux bouts de verres, et sa respiration était très saccadée, presque infime.<p>

Dean se gara devant l'hôpital, sortit son cadet de la voiture et le porta jusqu'à l'intérieur. Lorsque que le personnel de l'établissement vit les deux hommes entrés, plusieurs infirmières et médecins se précipitèrent sur eux afin de leur venir en aide.

**- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » **Demanda un homme de grand gabarit.

**- « Mon frère a eu un accident de voiture, il n'a pas repris conscience depuis et il a beaucoup de mal à respirer ! » **DéblatéraDean en installant Sam sur un brancard.

**- « Nous allons nous occuper de lui. Monsieur… ?**

**- Mustaine.**

**- Monsieur Mustaine. Nous vous appellerons dés qu'il y a du nouveau. Je vous invite à aller à l'accueil afin de remplir les quelques papiers nécessaires…**

**- Oui, bien sûr. » **Marmonna Dean en regardant son frère s'éloignait dans un couloir**.**

Le médecin partit à son tour avec le groupe d'infirmières qui emmenait Sam.

L'aîné des Winchester se dirigea alors à l'accueil pour donner les informations soit disantes obligatoires. Evidemment il mentit tout au long du questionnaire et signa le nom Mustaine en bas de la page qu'il remit à la secrétaire. Cette dernière prit le formulaire et en relevant la tête elle s'aperçut que Dean était blessé.

**- « Monsieur, vous étiez également dans la voiture lors de l'accident ?**

**- Non, pourquoi ?**

**- Votre épaule, elle saigne beaucoup… »**

L'intéressé regarda alors sa blessure et fit une grimace.

**- « Je me suis blessé en sortant mon frère de sa voiture, un bout de verre a du me couper. » **Mentit-il**.**

**- « Mais ça à l'air profond, il faudrait peut être vous faire voir à un docteur…**

**- Je vais bien et je ne veux pas de docteur. » **Coupa sèchement l'aîné.

Lorsqu'il vit que l'infirmière n'avait pas apprécié son ton, il se radoucit avant d'ajouter :

**- « Désolé, je suis un peu anxieux pour mon frère mais je vais très bien, merci.**

**- C'est normal d'être inquiet. » **Répondit la jeune femme calmement avec un sourire enjôleur**. « Je vais vous apporter un café si vous voulez, asseyez-vous dans la salle d'attente et je vous l'amène de suite. **

**- Oui, merci. » **Souffla doucement l'aîné en marchant jusqu'à la fameuse salle**.**

Une pendule était installée sur le mur en face de Dean. Il regardait les aiguilles tournaient inlassablement. Les secondes devenaient des minutes qui devenaient à leur tour des heures. Il avait essayé d'appeler Bobby pour le prévenir de ce qui se passait mais pas de réponse. Au bout du septième appel et autant de messages, Dean capitula et rangea son portable, non sans avoir lancé un « _putain Bobby, t'es où bordel_ » dans la salle d'attente au milieu des autres personnes présentes.

Après 8 cafés et 4 heures d'attente interminable, le médecin qui s'occupait de Sam fit enfin son apparition derrière cette horrible porte battante. Dean bondit de sa chaise pour aller à sa rencontre. Cependant la mine du docteur n'était pas réjouissante au plus grand désarroi du jeune homme.

**- « Alors Doc, dites-moi tout, il va bien ?**

**- Monsieur Mustaine, votre frère à beaucoup de chance d'être toujours en vie avec les blessures qu'il a : plusieurs côtes cassées, dont une qui a perforé son poumon droit, une veine sectionnée par un bout de verre et le pire, un traumatisme crânien très important.**

**- Mais il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Nous ne pouvons pas nous prononcer le temps qu'il n'est pas réveillé. Il est actuellement dans le coma. Il est inutile de vous dire que plus vite il se réveillera, mieux se sera pour lui…**

**- Mon frère est très résistant, il va se réveiller très rapidement j'en suis sur. » **AffirmaDean presque à lui-même, comme pour se redonner du courage.

**- « Malheureusement, être résistant ne suffira peut être pas, il faut aussi beaucoup de volonté…. pour vivre. » **Déclara le médecinsoucieux**.**

Dean fixa le docteur, il aurait préféré entendre que Sam allait très bien et qu'ils pouvaient repartir tous les deux dans la soirée. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne savait pas si son frère aurait la volonté de se réveiller après tout il ne savait pas si lui-même en aurait envie avec cette vie de merde qu'ils avaient tous les deux.

Le médecin le coupa dans ses pensées :

**- « Nous l'avons mis dans une chambre en soins intensifs mais vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez ! chambre 237.**

**- Oui, merci docteur. » **Répondit l'aîné rapidement tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur**.**

Arrivé à la fameuse chambre, Dean inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il entra et s'approcha du lit de son frère et le regarda intensément. Il avait une large bande sur la tête ainsi qu'à son bras et tout autour de son torse. Des fils étaient également reliés à des machines qui surveillaient l'activité cardiaque et la respiration de Sam.

Le grand frère prit alors la chaise dans le coin de la pièce et la posa à coté du lit de son cadet. Il s'assit et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Son petit frère était entre la vie et la mort et il ne le supportait pas. De l'inquiétude mais aussi de la colère pouvaient se lire dans ses yeux. Dean releva la tête pour regardait Sam toujours inconscient :

**- « Nom de Dieu sammy, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de les pourchasser tout seul comme ça… ça ne te ressemble pas pourtant. C'est moi qui fonce tête baissée d'habitude… ! Je crois que tu as pris de mauvaises habitudes quand j'étais en enfer…mais je suis là maintenant, avec toi, alors ce genre de décision suicidaire, c'est terminé… tu m'entends ? »**

La seule réponse qui lui parvînt, fût les bips horripilants du monitoring de Sam. Son frère ne réagissait pas, il restait allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, serein, blême. Les yeux de Dean brillaient intensément et ses mains se crispèrent sous la colère :

**- « Tu avais raison sur un point Sammy, ils vont le payer…et très cher ! »**


	7. Chapter 06

**6**

* * *

><p>Il était 6h du matin et Dean attendait patiemment le moindre geste de Sam lorsqu'il entendit des sirènes qui arrivaient dans la rue. Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, curieux. Trois ambulances se garaient devant l'hôpital. Deux d'entres-elles amenaient des hommes grièvement blessés, étant donné la quantité de sang la troisième apportait un cadavre, le sac mortuaire sur le brancard ne pouvait pas tromper.<p>

L'aîné passa sa main sur ses yeux pour enlever la fatigue qui s'était incrustée sur son visage, il avait veillé son frère toute la nuit. Il décida donc d'aller chercher un café à l'accueil et par la même occasion de se renseigner sur les deux hommes qui venaient d'êtres admis aux urgences. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Sam et quitta la chambre.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les médecins et infirmières courraient dans tous les sens. L'un des docteurs hurlait.

**- « Mettez le deuxième Ranger en salle trois et où sont mes perfs ? Il est entrain de se vider de son sang… bougez-vous !** »

Dean longeait les murs pour ne pas gêner les allées et venues des infirmières. En passant devant la salle n°1, il vit un homme d'une trentaine d'années, couché sur un brancard. Il avait un bras arraché, son visage était recouvert de sang et ses yeux étaient grand ouverts mais sans aucune expression. Son torse ne bougeait plus, cet homme ne respirait plus. Le médecin regarda une de ses infirmières puis se tourna vers l'horloge et soupira :

**- « C'est fini, on ne peut plus rien pour lui. Heure du décès : 6h11 am. **

**- Allez voir en salle trois s'ils ont besoin d'aide, je m'occupe du corps… et appelez sa femme. »** Enchaîna l'une des infirmières.

Le médecin sortit de la pièce, traversa le couloir pour rejoindre une autre pièce.

Dean l'avait suivi et regardait la scène avec effroi. Un autre homme, de plus de quarante ans cette fois, se tordait de douleur sur son brancard. Il était éventré et ses intestins ressortaient de son corps. Du sang coulait par terre pour former une flaque immense sur le carrelage. L'homme était déchiqueté mais conscient.

**- « Calme-toi Frank, laisse-moi t'ausculter ! »** Fit l'un des docteurs. **« Qu'on m'apporte de la morphine ! **

**- Où est… Danny ? Est-ce… qu'il va …bien ? »** Demanda le blessé avec difficulté.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Les médecins savaient que ses deux compagnons étaient morts et que lui aussi ne s'en sortirait probablement pas.

**- « Garde tes forces Frank, ne parle pas… »** Chuchota le premier docteur. **« Je vais t'administrer quelque chose pour te soulager de la douleur…**

**- Il y avait… cette bête sauvage…c'était …un …monstre ! »** Reprit l'homme agonisant.

**- Il est entrain de délirer, passez-moi de la lidocaïne, il faut le calmer**.

**- Non, …je ne mens pas… il nous a attaqués…et… »**

Il ne put finir sa phrase, son cœur s'arrêta, son électrocardiogramme devînt plat.

Les médecins et infirmières essayèrent tant bien que mal de relancer son cœur mais sans résultat. Au bout de 10 bonnes minutes, le docteur déclara l'heure de la mort, enleva ses gants et sa blouse tachés par le sang et sortit de la salle accompagné de son collègue, tous deux démoralisés.

**- « Nom de Dieu Paul, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi trois Rangers sont arrivés ici en morceaux ?**

**- J'en sais rien mais à ce qu'il paraît, Frank et ses hommes étaient partis au Park national Big Bend pour pister l'ours qui a attaqué les ados il y a 3 jours. » **Répondit son confrère**.**

**- « Tu crois que c'est le même ours qui est responsable de ce massacre ?**

**- Peut être bien. Il va falloir pourtant faire quelque chose, ça fait 5 morts en moins d'une semaine… c'est plus possible.**

**- Oui, surtout pour les familles qu'ils laissent derrières eux… je dois aller prévenir leurs femmes. »**

Dean avait assisté à la conversation et savait très bien que ce n'était pas un ours qui s'en était pris à ses trois Rangers. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait chasser cette créature tout seul, il fallait qu'il attende le bon rétablissement de Sam, si toutefois il se rétablissait. En plus de cela, des chasseurs étaient à leurs trousses, ça ne pouvait être que des professionnels, vu leurs méthodes. Il ne savait pas comment ils allaient s'en sortir cette fois : un monstre qui tut tout ce qui bouge, des chasseurs déterminés et un Bobby injoignable…Dean baissa les yeux, il soupira longuement avant d'ajouter un « _putain, on est vraiment dans la merde_. » Il prit son café et remonta au second étage jusqu'à la chambre de son frère.

Lorsqu'il entra, Sam n'était plus dans son lit.


	8. Chapter 07

**7**

* * *

><p>Dean cherchait Sam du regard mais la chambre était petite et il n'y avait aucune trace de son frère. Il posa son café rapidement sur la tablette avant de se diriger vers la salle d'eau juste à coté. Au moment où il posa sa main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Sam en pyjama.<p>

**- « Nom de Dieu, Sammy, tu m'as fait flipper. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous hors de ton lit ?**

**- Heu, j'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes alors…**

**- Alors tu t'es levé, t'as enlevé ta perf, t'as débranché tous ces appareils et t'es allé te balader… c'est ça ?**

**- Oui, mais j'ai mal partout, j'ai eu du mal à me lever…**

**- Oui, ben ça m'étonne pas ! » **Répondit Deanahuri**. « T'as quand même des côtes cassées en plus de tout le reste ! »**

Sam fixait Dean étrangement, et ne disait plus un mot**. **

**- « Sammy ça va ? » **Demanda son aîné inquiet**.**

**- « Je… heu…**

**- Attends, remets-toi dans ton lit, le toubib a dit que t'avais un traumatisme crânien, il faut que tu restes allonger. » **Ajouta Dean en aidant Sam à se remettre dans son lit.

**- « Mais, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » **Questionna Sam complètement perdu**.**

**- « Tu es allé poursuivre ces types tout seul et s'était un putain de piège, ils ont voulu nous séparer ils ont explosé ta bagnole avec toi à l'intérieur… ces fils de pute, tu peux être sur qu'ils ne l'emporteront pas au paradis ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? T'aurais du m'attendre ! »**

Sam ne répondait pas mais il fixait Dean intensément**.**

**- « Sam ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'es bizarre !**

**- Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé !**

**- Ça doit être normal, le choc a été très brutal, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre mec ….encore une fois !**

**- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé, rien du tout, ni de qui vous êtes… et ni de qui je suis également ! »**

Dean en eut le souffle coupé, son petit frère le vouvoyait, il avait perdu la mémoire. Il prit le téléphone à coté du lit de son cadet et appela l'accueil en quatrième vitesse.

**- « Allô ? J'ai besoin d'un médecin, mon frère s'est réveillé et il y a un problème ! » **Cria Dean dans le téléphone.

_**- « Je vous envoie un docteur de suite monsieur, dans quelle chambre êtes-vous ?**_

**- Chambre 237, dépêchez-vous ! »**

Il raccrocha son téléphone et se retourna vers son petit frère :

**- « T'inquiète pas, je suis certain que ta mémoire va revenir, c'est juste une question de minutes… »** Dit-il pas vraiment sûr de lui.

**- « Si vous le dites… » **Marmonna Sam.

**- « Juste une chose, en attendant, arrête de me vouvoyer, ça me fou les boules ! Je suis ton frère ! »** Le coupa Dean encore sous le choc.

**- « Heu…oui, d'accord ! Ca explique beaucoup de chose. »** Répondit Sam, visiblement rassuré.

Dean passa sa main dans ses cheveux, nerveux, tout en regardant son frère du coin de l'œil.

Le médecin arriva en trombe dans la chambre de Sam sans frapper.

**- « Monsieur Mustaine, qu'est-ce qui passe ? » **Interrogea le docteur**.**

**- « C'est mon frère, il est réveillé mais il ne va pas bien, il a perdu la mémoire ! » **Grommela Dean anxieux.

Le praticien s'avança alors pour se placer à coté de Sam et fit signe de faire silence le temps qu'il l'ausculte. Après quelques examens rapides, il se releva et enleva son stéthoscope de ses oreilles pour s'adresser au cadet**.**

**- « Vos constantes sont normales en tenant compte bien sur de ce qui vous est arrivé. Votre respiration semble correcte mais il ne faudra toutefois pas trop forcer pendant encore quelques jours, les plaies ne sont pas refermées. Votre vue est encore un peu floue, mais c'est temporaire. Je dirais que vous avez beaucoup de chance…**

**- Comment ça beaucoup de chance ? » **Le coupa Dean**. « Mon frère est amnésique….**

**- Calmez-vous monsieur Mustaine. » **Répondit le médecin impassible.** « J'allais y venir. Ce genre de séquelle n'est pas rare dans les accidents de voiture sérieux. Votre frère a eu un traumatisme crânien très important et il est déjà chanceux de s'être réveiller aussi rapidement. Cependant, son état nécessite toujours une surveillance constante pendant encore plusieurs jours…en ce qui concerne sa mémoire elle peut revenir demain, dans une semaine ou même dans un mois mais il peut également rester amnésique jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, c'est malheureusement une possibilité qu'il faut envisager.**

**- Non ! ça, c'est pas du tout envisageable. » **Hurla Dean**. « Il doit y avoir une solution, un traitement pour qu'il retrouve plus vite la mémoire… quelque chose !**

**- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas de remède miracle. Souvent il suffit de reproduire le choc pour que le déclic se fasse mais dans le cas de votre frère il serait judicieux qu'il n'ait pas un autre accident de voiture. Cependant vous pouvez stimuler son cerveau en lui parlant de son passé, de ce qu'il aime ou déteste, de votre famille ou de ses amis…**

**- _Oui ben ça va pas être facile_. » **Marmonna Dean à lui-même en se retournant pour que Sam et le médecin ne l'entendent pas.

**- « Prenez bien soin de votre frère monsieur Mustaine. Je repasserais le voir dans la journée après le déjeuné. » **Déclara le docteur en partant vers la porte de la chambre.

Sam restait allongé dans son lit, la tête baissée et les yeux humides. Dean s'était rapproché de son frère et s'était assis sur son lit.

**- « T'inquiètes pas Sammy, tu vas retrouver la mémoire, j'en suis sûr…**

**- Ouais, tu l'as déjà dit tout à l'heure …pourquoi je te croirais, je te connais même pas. » **Lança Sam découragé.

**- « Tu apprendras que j'ai toujours raison… parce que je suis l'aîné… » **Rétorqua Dean à son frère avec un grand sourire.

Sam releva la tête et rendît son sourire à Dean puis il rajouta :

**- « Bon d'accord, alors parle-moi un peu de …moi ! »**


	9. Chapter 08

**8**

* * *

><p>Dean regardait son frère dans les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.<p>

**- « Bon, commençons par le début : tu t'appelles Sam Winchester et tu es né le 2 mai 1983 à Lawrence au Kansas …et tu as un frère génial qui s'appelle Dean…moi !**

**- Winchester ? J'ai entendu le Doc t'appelait Mustaine ? On n'a pas le même nom de famille ? » **Demanda Sam perplexe.

**- « Heu…si ! On s'appelle tous les deux Winchester mais heu… des fois on a d'autres noms…**

**- Pourquoi ? Je comprends pas.**

**- C'est une longue histoire Sammy, on abordera le sujet un peu plus tard si tu veux bien.**

**- Tu trouves pas que « Sammy » ça fait un peu gamin comme surnom ?**

**- En fait, tu adores que je t'appelle comme ça ! » **fît Dean les yeux pleins de malice.

**- « Ah, ben si tu le dis. »**

Sam attendait que son frère lui raconte autre chose sur lui mais Dean ne semblait pas décider à continuer sa biographie.

**- « Alors ? c'est tout ? T'as rien d'autre à me dire? Je sais pas, parle-moi de nos parents, de mon métier, où j'habite… ? »**

A chaque question de Sam, Dean grimaçait et ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation. Après s'être une fois de plus passé la main sur son visage, il se décida à parler.

**- « En ce qui concerne nos parents, ils sont morts, tous les deux….**

**- Comment ? » **Demanda Sam tristement**.**

**- « Heu… c'est encore une très longue histoire.**

**- Ça tombe bien j'ai tout mon temps ! Vas-y je t'écoute.**

**- C'est-à-dire que je préfèrerais qu'on parle de ça un autre jour, c'est pas vraiment le bon moment, ni le bon endroit…**

**- Je vois ! » **Sam commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.** « Alors parle-moi de mon métier…**

**- Heu… tu es chasseur !**

**- C'est un métier ça ? Je pensais plutôt que c'était un loisir ! Et qu'est-ce que je chasse alors hein… ? des lapins ? » **Déclara Sam, de plus en plus énervé devant les dires de son frère**.**

**- « Non, c'est un peu plus dangereux que des lapins…mais tu es très doué dans ce que tu fais !**

**- Tu peux pas me donner un peu plus de détails ? » **S'emporta Sam.

**- « Non, pas vraiment, en fait c'est une longu….**

**- Une longue histoire ! Oui je commence à connaître le refrain. Et tu vas me dire que j'habite dans une cabane au fond des bois le temps que tu y es !**

**- Non, on n'a pas vraiment de maison attitrée…on vit la plupart du temps dans des chambres de motels et….**

**- Ça suffit ! Alors quoi, j'ai pas de métier, pas de maisons et pas de famille…**

**- Si, je suis là moi !**

**- Ah oui ? Tu peux répondre à aucunes de mes questions, tu me dis que je m'appelle Winchester mais on utilise d'autres noms de famille, tu me dis que je suis chasseur mais pas ce que je chasse, tu me dis que nos parents sont morts mais je n'ai pas le droit de savoir quand et comment et par dessus le marché je suis un SDF! »**

Sam fixait son frère dans les yeux, on pouvait y lire de la colère mais aussi du désarroi. Il était totalement perdu, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Il baissa alors les yeux, désemparé. Il reprit la parole mais sur un ton presque suppliant.

**- « Quand je me suis réveillé, tu parlais de types que je poursuivais et qui m'ont tendu un piège pour me mettre hors course… c'était qui et pourquoi ils veulent me tuer ? **

**- Heu…c'est-à-dire que… écoutes Sammy c'est compliqué.**

**- Ah oui, j'oubliais… c'est une longue histoire ! » **Sam se retourna dans son lit, et se mit dos à son frère.

**- « Ne le prends pas comme ça, je te promets que je te dirais absolument tout mais il faut du temps. Je ne peux pas te sortir toute ta vie en 5 minutes, surtout que, tu l'auras peut être compris, on a une vie plutôt difficile et très …particulière. »**

Dean avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Sam comme pour le rassurer mais son cadet ne démordait pas, il restait cloîtré dans son lit sans lancer le moindre regard en direction de son frère.

**- « J'aurais mieux fait de crever dans cet accident de voiture. » **Marmonna le cadet avant de fermer ses yeux larmoyants.

Dean était bouleversé, il ne pensait pas qu'une telle situation pouvait arriver. Tant d'horreurs et de souffrances étaient passées dans leur vie. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à tout expliquer à son petit frère : les tourments, les atrocités, la peine et la douleur que leur procurait cette existence affligeante de chasseurs. Il ne voulait pas revoir les yeux accablés de son frère comme lorsqu'il lui avait appris, à l'âge de huit ans, que les monstres existaient réellement.

Dean s'était levé du lit de son frère pour marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre. En passant, il regarda Sam qui s'était endormi. Il lui sourit tristement et se retourna vers la rue, le regard dans le vide. Il resta devant la fenêtre quelques minutes à réfléchir à la manière d'expliquer leur condition à Sam.

Quelque chose attira son attention. Une berline bleue était garée devant l'hôpital. Dean fronçait les sourcils, il savait qu'il avait déjà vu cette voiture quelque part mais ne se rappeler plus où exactement. Il eut un flash et comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de la voiture qui s'était enfuie du lieu de l'accident de Sam. Il ne l'avait pas bien vu car il faisait nuit et il pleuvait abondamment, mais il reconnut la couleur et la forme du véhicule. Les chasseurs étaient donc dans l'établissement et, par conséquent, son frère était de nouveau en danger.


	10. Chapter 09

**9**

* * *

><p>Dean courut jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, ouvrit et regarda de chaque coté du couloir. Personne. Il ré-entra dans la pièce et referma la porte à clé avant de se diriger rapidement vers le lit de son frère.<p>

**- « Sam ! Sammy réveille-toi !**

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **Bougonna Sam encore endormi**.**

**- « Les types qui t'on envoyait ici… ils sont dans l'hôpital !**

**- Quoi ? Mais …. Comment… ?**

**- Arrête de poser des questions, il faut qu'on parte d'ici… et tout de suite ! »**

Dean aida son frère à sortir du lit puis à s'habiller. Le cadet faisait des grimaces à chaque mouvement. En tournant la tête, il vit que Dean avait du sang séché sur sa chemise au niveau de son épaule. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, sans doute car sa vue avait été amoindrie après son coma.

**- « T'es blessé ?**

**- C'est rien ! Des snipers nous ont tirés dessus dans notre chambre de motel, c'est pour ça que tu es parti les pourchasser et c'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état…**

**- Mais pourquoi ils nous ont tirés dessus au départ ? **

**- On en reparlera plus tard Sammy, pour l'instant il faut filler d'ici avant qu'ils nous retrouvent ! »**

Au même moment, on frappa à la porte de la chambre.

**- « C'est l'heure du traitement et du déjeuné ! »** Gronda une voix masculine dans le couloir.

Dean se rapprocha alors de l'entrée pour répondre et fit signe à Sam de se taire:

**- « Mon frère se repose pour le moment, pouvez-vous revenir plus tard ?**

**- Je crains que non, monsieur, les médicaments doivent être pris à heure fixe. »**

L'aîné ne savait pas si cet homme était réellement un infirmier ou s'il s'agissait d'une supercherie. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la porte puisqu'il n'y avait que cette issue pour partir, sachant que la fenêtre donnait sur un vide de deux étages.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et tourna le loquet. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme trapu en blouse blanche. Il tenait un plateau à la main dessus était posé un verre d'eau, quelques gélules de couleur et une assiette fumante pas très appétissante. Dean laissa entrer l'individu et referma la porte derrière lui.

L'individu avançait doucement vers Sam qui était resté debout à coté de son lit.

**- « Vous devriez rester allongé monsieur, ce n'est pas prudent dans votre état de vous lever**.

**- Je me sens mieux**. » Rétorqua le cadet perplexe.

**- « Je pensais que vous vous reposiez ?**

**- J'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes ! » **Enchaîna Sam tout en regardant son frère.

**- « Bien, vous devez toutefois prendre vos médicaments. »** Fit l'homme en tendant le verre et les gélules.

Dean regardait la scène, dubitatif. Au moment où le soi-disant infirmier se baissa pour déposer le plateau sur la tablette de son frère, sa blouse se leva légèrement pour laisser apparaître un 9mm au niveau de sa ceinture.

**- « Je ne savais pas qu'un automatique faisait parti du matériel médical de nos jours… »** Lança Dean les yeux brillants de rage.

Le type se retourna et plongea sa main dans son dos pour atteindre son arme mais l'aîné lui avait déjà sauté dessus, renversant le verre et les gélules au passage. Sam recula d'un pas, visiblement désorienté. L'homme se dégagea et frappa Dean d'un coup de poing, puis d'un deuxième. L'aîné se redressa un peu étourdi, pour infliger des coups à son tour mais l'individu était habile et réussissait à esquiver ses attaques. Ce dernier mit un coup de pied puissant à Dean qui se cogna la tête en heurtant le mur violemment derrière lui. Il tomba à terre, sonné.

L'homme se retourna vers Sam mais fut surpris de se retrouver face à son arme, qui était probablement tombée pendant la bagarre. Elle était pointée sur lui, le canon entre les deux yeux. Le cadet tremblait comme une feuille mais regardait son agresseur fixement.

**- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »** Demanda Sam sur un ton décidé.

**- « Toi !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu le sais très bien…. Espèce de monstre ! Tu es l'antéchrist qui amènera le monde dans le chaos ! Tu dois mourir ! »**

Sam ne savait pas de quoi cet homme parlait. Il était déconcerté et terrorisé face à cet individu menaçant. En moins d'une seconde, l'homme lui avait tordu le bras, reprit son arme et pointa son 9mm en sa direction. Le cadet des Winchester recula jusqu'à ce que le mur le bloc, totalement paniqué. Il fixait son agresseur, sa respiration s'accéléra et son cœur commençait à s'emballer. L'homme avait son doigt sur la gâchette, prêt à tirer. Sam ferma les yeux sentant la fin approchait.

Le coup de feu partit.

La balle atterrit dans le plafond juste au-dessus de Sam. Dean s'était relevé sans que le chasseur ne le remarque et avait soulevé le bras du tireur au moment fatidique. Il attrapa les cheveux de l'homme et lui explosa la tête sur le rebord en fer du lit d'hôpital. Le chasseur tomba à terre, inconscient.

Dean se rapprocha de son frère et lui prit les épaules en le regardant dans les yeux.

**- « Sammy, ça va ?**

**- Non ! » **Répondit le cadet, complètement ahuri**.**

**- « Sam, il faut qu'on parte d'ici tout de suite, ce type n'était probablement pas seul, la cavalerie ne va pas tarder à arriver, il faut pas traîner !**

**- Mais…**

**- Pas de mais ! On bouge… maintenant ! »**

Dean prit son frère par le bras et ils sortirent de la chambre en quatrième vitesse. A l'autre bout du couloir des médecins et des infirmières arrivaient en courrant, alertés par le coup de feu.

Les frères Winchester se faufilèrent parmi la foule avant d'emprunter les escaliers de services. Sam s'était accoudé à la rambarde, le souffle court.

**- « Allez Sam, encore un petit effort ! L'Impala nous attend en bas.**

**- Qui ça ?**

**- La voiture, Sammy, la voiture ! »**

Dean aida son frère à descendre les deux étages. Arrivé en bas, il posa Sam, chancelant, à coté de la porte de sortie.

**- « Reste-là ! » **

L'aîné ouvrit la porte et regarda de chaque coté. Personne.

**- « C'est bon Sam tu peux venir, la voie est libre !** »

Aucune réponse. Dean revint à l'intérieur et découvrit son frère, adossé au mur, les yeux fermés.

**- « Nom de Dieu, Sammy, c'est pas le moment pour que tu nous fasses un malaise ! »**

Une porte claqua et raisonna dans toute la cage d'escalier. Dean releva la tête pour apercevoir deux hommes, qui ne ressemblaient en rien à des médecins qui commençaient à descendre les marches quatre par quatre.

**- « Et merde ! Allez Sam, debout ! »** Marmonna Dean dans un effort en relevant son frère à moitié conscient.

Il prit le bras de son cadet et le mis autour de son cou avant de s'enfuir.

En quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent au niveau de la Chevrolet. Dean posa son frère sur le siège passager avant de s'installer lui-même au volant. Il démarra en trombe laissant derrière lui les deux chasseurs, armes à la main qui venaient de sortir de l'hôpital par la même porte qu'ils venaient juste d'emprunter.


	11. Chapter 10

**10**

* * *

><p>Dean fit un détour par leur motel pour récupérer leurs affaires. En entrant dans la chambre, tout était sans dessus-dessous. Les livres avaient été déchirés, le pc portable explosé, les sacs avaient été vidés pour laisser des compartiments vides. L'aîné serra les dents et ramassa ce qui rester de leurs affaires.<p>

Il revint dans l'Impala énervé, et redémarra sa chère voiture. Le ronronnement du moteur apaisa sa colère et après un bref coup d'œil à Sam, il prit le portable pour composer le numéro de Bobby une fois de plus. Toujours rien. Dean tombait systématiquement sur sa messagerie. Il raccrocha, excédé.

**- « Putain, c'est pas vrai, où il peut bien être… ! »** Ronchonna t-il à lui-même.

**- « Qui ? » **Demanda Sam encore très faible mais conscient**.**

**- « Bobby ! C'est bizarre, j'ai essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois et je tombe toujours sur sa messagerie, c'est pas normal, y a quelque chose qui cloche.**

**- Qui est Bobby ? **

**- Disons que c'est un peu le père que nous n'avons jamais eut. Il s'occupait de nous quand on était môme et que papa partait chasser et il s'occupe encore de nous aujourd'hui, d'une certaine manière…**

**- Dan, je comprends rien du tout et…papa chassait aussi ?**

**- C'est Dean ! Et c'est normal que tu ne comprennes rien, c'est trop compliqué !**

**- Mais je veux comprendre, j'ai besoin de comprendre… je veux retrouver la mémoire !**

**- Tu sais, c'est peut être pas une si mauvaise chose que tu sois amnésique…**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, t'es cinglé ! Je suis dans le noir total, j'ai perdu tous mes repères et je ne sais même pas si je peux te faire confiance… »**

Dean soupira très longuement devant cette remarque, il se passa sa main sur son visage. Il regardait la route, droit devant lui et se décida enfin.

**- « Bon écoutes, ce que je vais te dire, c'est pas évident à entendre…**

**- Vas-y, j'attends, je pense pouvoir être assez grand pour supporter ce que tu vas me raconter... » **Lança Sam en se redressant sur son siège, visiblement en meilleure forme**.**

**- « Très bien, alors j'y vais ! … Toi et moi nous sommes chasseurs…**

**- Oui j'avais compris la première fois où tu me l'as dis, en quoi c'est important, beaucoup de gens chassent !**

- …**De démons, d'esprits et de pleins d'autres trucs que tu n'as même pas idée ! »**

Sam resta abasourdi devant l'aveu de son frère, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

**- « Quoi ? mais… je…non c'est impossible, ce genre de choses n'existe pas, t'es complètement taré…**

**- Les monstres sont réels et on est là pour les éliminer.**

**- Je pense surtout que t'as besoin d'un bon psy !**

**- Je dis la vérité Sam….**

**- Mais bien sur…et tu va me dire aussi que le père Noël va me ramener pleins de joujou parce que j'ai était bien sage cette année.**

**- En fait, j'ai pas de preuves pour le père Noël, en revanche y a des dieux pagans qui bouffent les gens à cette période de l'année, ils pratiquent un rituel avec des couronnes en reines des prés et…**

**- Ça suffit ! Mais t'es vraiment détraqué comme mec ! Arrête la voiture et laisse-moi descendre ! » **Hurla Sam malgré ses poumons douloureux**.**

**« Et tu veux aller où, hein ? Tu ne tiens même pas debout tout seul et y a des types qui te recherchent pour te tuer.**

**- Je m'en fou, c'est peut être moins dangereux que de rester avec toi !**

**- Sam calme-toi et respire un grand coup !**

**- Arrête cette bagnole, tout de suite ! »**

Dean s'exécuta et ralenti jusqu'à garer sa voiture sur le bas cotés de la route, juste avant le bois.

Le cadet sortit de l'Impala complètement consterné. Il fit quelques pas et tomba à genoux, ses jambes ne pouvant pas le porter. Dean qui était également sortit de la Chevrolet, accourut vers son frère et le tira par le bras pour le remettre debout, mais Sam le rejeta.

**- « Fous-moi la paix ! Je suis assez grand pour me relever tout seul, j'ai pas besoin d'un soi-disant frère barjo pour s'occuper de moi.**

**- Sammy, tout ce que viens de te raconter est vrai, il faut juste te laisser un peu de temps pour… digérer la nouvelle. » **Expliqua Dean doucement**.**

**- « J'ai pas besoin de temps, c'est des conneries tous ça et je ne te crois pas du tout, laisse-moi et dégage! »**

A ce moment précis, une bête de la taille d'un homme sortit des bois en courant. Elle se posta devant Sam et Dean et les scruta intensément de son regard rouge sang. Sa gueule était ouverte et laissait entrevoir des dents démesurément longues recouvertes de bave.

La créature fit un pas doucement, tel un chat à l'affût, puis un deuxième, toujours en direction des deux frères, la tête baissée, l'air menaçant, prête à bondir sur ses proies.

Dean attrapa son frère par le dessous de son bras et le tira lentement en arrière jusqu'à la voiture. Il ouvrit le coffre doucement, tout en fixant la bête, et prit un fusil très délicatement, sans gestes brusques pour ne pas l'énerver.

Pendant ce temps, Sam restait derrière son frère, muet comme une tombe, il ne pouvait plus détourner son regard de la créature invraisemblable qui était devant lui, il était pétrifié.

Dean chargea son arme avec prudence et au moment où il s'apprêta à viser l'étrange animal, la bête bondit, griffes et dents en avant.


	12. Chapter 11

**11 **

* * *

><p>L'aîné tira sur la créature en plein vol. Celle-ci retomba lourdement sur le sol à quelques centimètres d'eux. Dean attrapa Sam, ouvrit la portière et le poussa à l'intérieur de la voiture avant de se mettre au volant et de démarrer comme une furie.<p>

Les pneus crissèrent sur la route avant que la voiture ne prenne de la vitesse. La bête se releva comme si de rien était et commença à poursuivre la Chevrolet. En quelques secondes, la voiture prit de la distance et sema la créature qui dût renoncer à son dîner.

Dean était essoufflé mais rassuré que ni son frère ni lui n'aient servi d'amuse-gueule à cette chose. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam. Il ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus, ses yeux fixaient la route, il était tétanisé.

**- « Sammy, dit quelque chose. **

**- Ce …enfin…cette…**

**- Cette créature ?**

**- Oui, elle … était … ré…**

**- Réelle ! Oui je sais. Elle fait partie des nombreux monstres imaginaires de ton frère barjo, enfin selon toi !**

**- Mais…je…**

**- Croyais que ça n'existait pas ! Oui, ça aussi je le sais ! **

**- Alors tout est vrai ! …Je suis désolé ! Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit ! » **Marmonna Sam en baissant la tête tel un enfant honteux devant sa bêtise.

**- « C'est bon, t'en fais pas pour ça… » **Répondit Dean avec un léger sourire**. « Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est que mes balles sont aussi efficaces qu'une pierre sur un mammouth. »**

**- « Comment peut-on être chasseur de monstres ?… Il faut quand même être frappadingue…**

**- En fait, on a pas vraiment eu le choix. » **Commença Dean.

**- « Explique ! J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir… s'il te plait.**

**- Ok ! » **Dean se racla la gorge avant d'entamer son histoire**. « Tout a commencé la nuit où maman est morte, un démon l'a tué dans ta nurseries, tu n'avais que 6 mois à cette époque et moi, 4 ans. Depuis ce jour papa s'est mis en tête de chasser ce fils de pute. Il nous a élevés comme des soldats et nous a appris à traquer les différentes créatures qui se trouvaient sur notre route.**

**- Mais on était des enfants ?**

**- Oui, mais papa était un peu… obstiné. Il ne voyait que sa vengeance et le monde brutal, truffé de monstres, qui nous entourait.**

**- Comment on a pu survivre ? J'veux dire, c'est quand même pas une vie pour des gosses.**

**- Il nous a enseigné des méthodes peu conventionnelles… mais qui ont porté leurs fruits… la preuve, on est vivant… enfin en ce moment **» Dean marmonna ces derniers mots sans que son frère ne l'entende puis continua son récit sur un ton beaucoup plus détaché** : « Mais malgré l'absence régulière de papa, j'étais là pour te protéger.**

**- Tu m'as dit qu'il était mort. Comment ?**

**- Le même démon ! » **Rétorqua Dean en tournant la tête pour ne pas faire voir à son frère toute l'émotion qui emplissait ses yeux.

**- « Mais il est toujours en vie ce… démon ? On a réussit à l'exterminé ? Et pourquoi il nous a attaqués en premier lieu et dans ma chambre en plus? Il voulait quelque chose en particulier ? »**

Dean se mit à sourire.

**- « Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »** Demanda Sam, surpris de la réaction de son frère.

**- « Non, c'est rien. En fait c'est le fait que tu poses autant de questions. Tu m'as toujours bassiné avec des questions à répétition depuis que tu sais parler. C'est-à-dire depuis que tu as deux ans… »**

Sam sourit à son tour comprenant que son frère était en fait celui qui l'avait élevé et protégé toute sa vie. Il le regarda un moment sans un mot, les questions pouvaient attendre encore un peu, il voulait savourer cet instant de complicité.

Après un moment de silence fraternel, Dean gara la voiture devant une petite maison qui semblait inhabitée et perdue au milieu de nulle part.

**- « On va se poser là pour la nuit et on avisera demain matin. Il nous faut un plan d'attaque contre ses conards de chasseurs qui veulent ta peau et contre cette chose qui bouffe tout ce qui bouge. »** Lança Dean en sortant de sa voiture.

Il fit le tour de l'Impala et aida Sam à se lever. Il ouvrit ensuite le coffre et prit tout le matériel nécessaire pour se défendre. Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, Dean crocheta la serrure et entra dans la vieille battisse sous le regard impressionné de son frère.

Les meubles anciens cohabitaient avec les toiles d'araignée et la poussière. Cependant l'électricité fonctionnait toujours au grand soulagement de Sam. Ce dernier s'allongea sur le canapé, incessamment malmené par ses blessures tandis que Dean déplaçait la Chevrolet derrière la maison, à l'abri de tout regard.

Il était tard et la nuit berçait les arbres par une brise légère. Dean ferma les volets en bois puis la porte d'entrée à double tour. Il avait chargé son fusil et l'avait posé juste à coté de lui, méfiant. Il savait qu'après le fiasco de l'hôpital, les chasseurs reviendraient en force pour achever leur mission.

Sam, toujours allongé, fronçait les sourcils en regardant le plafond pendant que Dean était assis sur une chaise en train de nettoyer ses armes sur une vieille table en bois.

**- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** Demanda t-il en observant son cadet.

**- « Rien ! **

**- Sam, tu ressembles à un sharpei tellement tu as les yeux plissés ! Vas-y racontes !**

**- L'homme qui a voulu me tuer, tout à l'heure, à l'hôpital, il m'a dit quelque chose …**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?**

**- Il a parlé d'antéchrist et que j'étais une espèce de monstre…**

**- C'est n'importe quoi, il voulait simplement trouver un prétexte pour te flinguer ! »** Mentit Dean en tournant sa tête vers la table pour que Sam ne voit pas l'expression de son visage.

Il ne voulait pas dire à son frère qu'il possédait des pouvoirs psychiques. Ses « capacités » étaient la source de leur problème et certains chasseurs trouvaient normale de le traquer comme toute autre créature surnaturelle.

L'amnésie de son frère était peut-être le moyen d'arrêter de se servir de ce don et par conséquent, empêcher Sam de glisser lentement mais sûrement vers le mauvais cotés de la barrière. Son cadet pensait qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire le bien, mais Dean savait pertinemment que plus il s'en servirait, plus le coté démoniaque ressortirait.

**- « A quoi tu penses Dan ? »** Demanda Sam en voyant que son frère fixait son arme sans la nettoyer.

**- « Dean ! C'est Dean mon prénom !**

**- Désolé !**

**- Mouais ! Je me demandais juste comment on pouvait tuer cette bestiole, celle qui a voulu nous bouffer tout à l'heure… ! » **Feint l'aîné toujours sans regarder Sam.

**- « D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette créature, elle a un nom ?**

**- D'après toi c'est un chupacabra ! Mais en la voyant de plus prés, je pense qu'il s'agit d'autre chose ou alors ce truc s'est croisé avec un humain et là bonjour le mélange !**

**- C'est possible ça ?**

**- Honnêtement… j'en sais rien ! C'est toujours toi qui as les réponses d'habitude ! »**

Dean venait à peine de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce telle une tornade. Sam sursauta tandis que Dean attrapa son fusil et le pointa en direction de l'entrée.


	13. Chapter 12

**12**

* * *

><p>Une silhouette sombre, féminine, s'avança d'un pas décidé pour rentrer dans la pièce où se trouvaient les deux frères.<p>

Dean leva alors les yeux au ciel et abaissa son fusil.

**- « Ruby ! Tout dans la délicatesse, tu peux pas frapper comme tout le monde ? **

**- Je ne suis pas tout le monde et j'ai pas le temps de faire dans la finesse ! Vous devez quitter la ville, tout de suite !**

**- C'est toujours un non-plaisir de te revoir… ! » **Gronda Dean sur un ton sarcastique**.**

**- « Pas le temps de jouer… partez, maintenant !**

**- Et pourquoi donc ?**

**- Des chasseurs sont en ville, ils veulent Sam !**

**- Sans blague ! Heureusement que tu es là pour nous prévenir ! » **Répondit Dean ironiquement en fixant le démon droit dans les yeux.

**- « Vous êtes déjà au courant ?**

**- Non, en fait Sammy adore se déguiser en œuf de pâque ! »**

Ruby tourna la tête en direction du cadet qui s'était relevé du canapé. Elle remarqua alors la bande tout autour de la tête de Sam et comprit qu'il avait été blessé.

**- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » **Interrogea la démone en se retournant vers Dean.

**- « Disons qu'ils n'ont pas attendu que tu nous préviennes pour attaquer ! »**

Sam dans le fond de la pièce, écoutait attentivement la conversation houleuse entre son frère et cette jeune femme.

**- « C'est qui cette fille ? » **Demanda t-il à son aîné.

Personne ne lui répondit**. **

**- « Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi vous restez dans cette stupide ville alors que des chasseurs veulent vous buter !**

**- Ça ne servirait à rien de fuir, ils nous retrouveront, où qu'on aille ! » **Répondit Dean froidement en soupirant.

**- « Tu mets ton frère en danger en restant ici ! »**

Dean en avait assez entendu, il prit Ruby par le col et la placarda contre le mur, juste derrière elle.

**- « Je sais très bien m'occuper de mon frère et je n'ai pas besoin d'un démon de bas-étage comme toi pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire…. »**

**- « Comment ça un démon ? » **Intervint Sam, totalement abasourdi**.**

**- « C'est pas ce que tu disais quand tu as appris que je lui ai sauvé la vie pendant ton séjour en enfer ! » **Rétorqua la démone, toujours collée contre le mur de la vieille bâtisse sans faire attention au propos du plus jeune Winchester.

**- « Quoi ? Tu étais en enfer ? » **Sam posait toujours plus de questions mais personne ne lui répondait, ni ne le regardait.

**- « Tu lui as peut-être sauvé la vie mais à quel prix, hein ? Tu te sers de lui pour qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs… » **hurla Dean, sans se rendre compte que son frère l'écoutait.

**- « Ses dons seront utiles pour combattre Lilith ! S'il ne s'entraîne pas, tous ses efforts seront perdus ! je sais qu'il peut faire encore mieux…**

**- Comment ça, j'ai des pouvoirs moi? Et c'est qui Lilith ?**

**- Sam ne se servira plus de ses dons démoniaques, tu m'entends ! Je ne laisserais pas mon frère passer dans votre camp de dégénérés !**

**- Tu n'empêcheras pas ce qui doit arriver Dean !**

**- C'est ce qu'on verra !**

**- Si Sam meurt encore, ce sera de ta faute! Mais cette fois tu ne pourras pas faire de Deal pour le ressuscité…aucun démon n'acceptera un marché !**

**- Comment ça, je suis déjà mort ?… et ressuscité ? »**

A cette remarque, Ruby, toujours sous l'emprise de Dean, tourna la tête en direction de Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

**- « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu poses toutes ses questions ? » **Demanda la démone au cadet**.**

**- « C'est-à-dire que…**

**- Aucune importance » ! **Le coupa Dean en resserrent sa poigne.** « Je ne veux plus que tu tournes autour de mon frère, tu m'as bien comprise ?**

**- Pourquoi refuses-tu mon aide, j'ai prouvé à plusieurs reprises que j'étais dans votre camp… »**

Dean fixait intensément Ruby dans les yeux puis décida de la relâcher à contre cœur. Cette dernière poussa l'aîné en arrière, avant de le contourner pour marcher vers la sortie. Elle se retourna irascible.

**- « Sam me fait confiance lui, pourquoi pas toi ?**

**- Je doute que Sam ne t'ait fait confiance un jour, je pense plutôt qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir le temps que j'étais au fond du trou. Tu es un démon, et malgré toute l'aide que tu as pu nous apporter, tu resteras une salope manipulatrice aux yeux noirs.**

**- Et c'est moi qui manque de délicatesse !**

**- Tu m'as comprise… si tu es vraiment de notre coté, tu laisses Sam tranquille…**

**- Bien ! » **Fît la démone sur un ton amer.

**- « Bien ! » **Ajouta Dean victorieux.

Ruby fit un pas en avant la tête baissée, puis s'arrêta. Malgré son altercation avec Dean, elle se décida à lui dire tout de même les quelques informations qu'elle avait récoltées.

**- « Ça vous intéresserait peut-être de savoir combien sont vos agresseurs ?**

**- Ça peut effectivement nous être utile, oui !**

**- Trois, ils sont trois chasseurs…tous bien plus expérimentés que vous en matière de surnaturel.**

**- Je suppose qu'ils ne veulent pas descendre Sam parce qu'il est bien plus grand qu'eux ?**

**- Ils sont de très bonne connaissance de votre ancien ami Gordon Walker !**

**- Je vois ! Et le fais que Sam est développé ses pouvoirs dernièrement n'a pas du arrangé sa réputation. »** Déclara Dean sur un ton de défi.

Ruby se retourna, fautive, les yeux assombris de colère et sans un regard en arrière, elle passa la porte en direction de la nuit maussade.


	14. Chapter 13

**13**

* * *

><p>Dean marcha vers le seuil et ramassa le loquet qui était tombé par terre avec l'entrée brutale de la démone. Il referma ce qui restait de la porte et posa une chaise devant afin de la bloquer de toutes nouvelles arrivées impromptues.<p>

Il se retourna en soupirant et tomba nez à nez avec son frère, visiblement contrarié. Sam était debout, droit comme un i, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard assombri de colère. Sans un mot, il fixait Dean intensément.

**- « Ecoute Sam, j'allais tout d'expliqué…**

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Dan ?**

**- C'est Dean bordel ! D. E. A. N. : Dean, c'est pas compliqué ! Quand est-ce que tu retiendras mon prénom?**

**- Quand tu arrêteras de me mentir …!**

**- Je ne t'ai pas menti, j'ai juste… omis quelques détails.**

**- Quelques détails ? C'est un détail pour toi que d'avoir des pouvoirs démoniaques et d'être traqué par des types qui me chassent comme une bête sauvage ? C'est un détail que je sois mort alors que je me tiens debout devant toi ? Et c'est un détail que d'être allé en enfer parce que tu as fait un Deal pour me ressusciter ? **

**- Vu comme ça, c'est sûr ça paraît…**

**- Dingue ? C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! » **Le coupa Sam toujours très énervé**.**

**- « Sammy, si je ne t'en ai pas parlé plus tôt, c'est que je ne voulais pas t'affoler et t'accabler avec ces histoires ! **

**- Mais ce ne sont pas DES histoires, c'est MON histoire ! » Sam baissa la tête, les yeux brillants, plein de désespoir. « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait, tu as ressuscité un monstre, pourquoi tu m'as fait revenir ? » **

La voix de Sam était amoindrie par la peine, il n'arrivait plus à regarder son frère dans les yeux tellement il avait honte de ce qu'il était.

**- « Arrête de te traiter de monstre, tu n'en es pas un ! Tu es mon petit frère et que tu le veuilles ou non, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi… ! Et ça inclus… d'aller en enfer ! »**

Sam releva la tête, visiblement ému. Il regardait son frère et lui fit un léger sourire en guise de remerciement. Il comprit alors à quel point ils étaient proches tous les deux et soupira longuement, avant de continuer, sur un ton nettement plus détaché.

**- « Ça aurait était mieux que j'apprenne tous ça de la bouche de mon frère plutôt que d'une pouffiasse en cuire !**

**- C'est rassurant que tu ais toujours ton grand sens de l'observation… » **Chantonna Dean souriant en balançant sa tête en signe d'approbation.

**- « Mouais. D'ailleurs c'est qui cette greluche ? Je t'ai entendu la traiter de démon !**

**- Ouais, c'est Ruby, et c'en est effectivement un.**

**- Quand tu parles de démon, tu veux dire…littéralement ?**

**- Aussi vrai qu'un démon puisse l'être ! Seulement, elle est un peu différente. Elle nous a été utile à plusieurs reprises, et nous a même sauvés la vie, à tous les deux ! **

**- Comment ça se fait ? Elle est pas sensée être dans le camp des… méchants ? » **Demanda Sam en retournant s'asseoir sur le vieux canapé poussiéreux.

**- « J'en sais rien, c'est vrai qu'elle nous a dépêtré de certains problèmes mais … j'ai pas confiance en elle…**

**- En tous cas elle avait l'air de bien me connaître…**

**- Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, vous vous connaissez… en profondeur ! » **Dean avait rejoint son frère sur le canapé avec un petit sourire en coin !

**- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Vas-y expliques-toi…**

**- Disons que, tous les deux, vous avez joué à saute-moutons… mais sans les moutons !**

**- T'es entrain de me dire que je me suis tapé un démon ? Tu déconnes ?**

**- Non ! J'oserais pas. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai réagi un peu comme toi quand tu me l'as raconté !**

**- Ben ça me rassure pas du tout ! Mais comment j'ai pu faire ça ?**

**- Ben en dehors du fait que c'est un démon, son enveloppe corporelle reste potable… j'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'elle est plutôt bonne !**

**- Stop ! Arrête tout de suite, tu dévies…en plus ça n'excuse rien !**

**- Tu étais dans une phase de… dépression ! C'était pendant mon séjour en enfer et…enfin tu vois, t'étais pas au meilleur de ta forme, enfin je suppose !**

**- Mouais si tu le dis… »**

D'un seul coup Sam baissa les yeux, il avait froncé les sourcils et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Une douleur aiguë lui martelait le crâne.

**- « Sammy ? ça va ? »** Demanda alors Dean, inquiet.

**- « J'en sais rien, ma tête… je… j'ai mal !**

**- Attends, il faut que tu t'allonges !… Je le savais, j'aurais jamais du te raconter tous ça, ça fait trop d'émotions fortes d'un coup ! »**

Dean s'était levé du canapé pour laisser la place à son frère, toujours dans la peine. Mais ce dernier tomba à genou, ses mains se crispèrent sur ses cheveux, son expression de vissage reflétait son intense souffrance.

L'aîné prit alors son frère par les bras et l'aida à remonter sur le canapé. Il l'allongea sur le dos mais la douleur était toujours présente et lancinante. Il lui apporta un verre d'eau mais Sam n'arrivait plus à bouger tellement il souffrait. Du sang se mit à couler de son nez et le cadet tomba, inconscient sur les coussins du divan.


	15. Chapter 14

**14**

* * *

><p><strong>- « Sam ? Sammy ? Et merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »<strong> Hurla Dean visiblement paniqué.

Il tournait dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une solution, mais à part des armes éparpillées, il n'avait rien sous la main pour aider son frère à se sentir mieux. Il regarda Sam, toujours inconscient et se décida à prendre son portable, posé sur la petite table en bois.

Il composa un numéro et vint s'assoir au coté de son cadet.

_**- « Hôpital de Terlingua j'écoute**_** ?**

**- J'ai besoin de parler à un docteur c'est très urgent !**

_**- Quel est votre nom monsieur ?**_

**- Mustaine.**

_**- Mr Mustaine ? Nous vous avons cherché partout ! Où êtes-vous ? Votre frère ne devait pas quitter l'hôpital, il est bien trop faible !**_

**- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec vous, passez-moi le doc, tout de suite ! »**

Il entendit un léger cliquetis et après quelques secondes, une voix masculine répondit.

_**- « Monsieur Mustaine, c'est le docteur Roberts, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de votre frère ici, où êtes-vous ?**_

**- Je ne peux pas vous répondre, des hommes nous recherchent et c'est pour ça qu'on a été obligé de partir…**

_**- Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas prévenu la police, ils auraient pu vous protéger !**_

**- Non, j'en doute. Ecoutez, je ne peux pas vous expliquer, c'est bien trop compliqué et je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, mon frère est très mal et j'ai besoin de vos conseils !**

- …_**Allez-y, je vous écoute !**_

**- Sam vient d'avoir un malaise, il est inconscient et du sang coule de son nez…**

_**- Quelle est la couleur du sang ?**_

- … **Ben rouge, de quelle couleur voulez-vous que ce soit… ?**

_**- Je voulais savoir si son sang était clair ou foncé et s'il était abondant… ?**_

**- Heu, plutôt foncé et très épais, à vrai dire j'en sais trop rien, je ne m'y connais pas moi, en sang…**

_**- Ne vous inquiétez pas…**_

**- Bien sûr que si je m'inquiète, mon frère est inconscient je vous dis !**

_**- Oui, j'ai entendu, je voulais simplement vous dire : ne vous inquiétez pas c'est une réaction normale après un traumatisme crânien important comme celui de votre frère. Toutefois il serait grandement préférable de le ramener aux urgences pour plus d'examens…**_

**- C'est impossible ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'il aille mieux ?** **»**

Dean entendait le médecin soupirait sans lui répondre.

**- « Doc ?**

_**- ...Oui, et bien, pour l'instant vous ne pouvez rien faire à part le garder allonger, la tête à plat. Quand il se réveillera, il faudra qu'il s'hydrate et mange régulièrement. Pas de stress et pas d'émotions fortes… ça va s'en dire !**_

**- Oui, ben ça c'est pas gagné ! Merci Doc !**

_**- Attendez, je… »**_

Dean raccrocha le téléphone avant que le médecin n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Il se retourna vers son frère et lui essuya le nez avec un mouchoir. Il lui enleva le coussin sous la tête pour que cette dernière soit bien à plat comme lui avait recommandé le docteur et il lui déposât enfin délicatement une couverture sur lui.

Après un dernier coup d'œil et avoir vérifié que Sam respirait parfaitement bien, Dean se décida à se lever pour marcher en direction de la table. Il s'assit sur la chaise et sortit les livres endommagés de son sac.

Il resta plusieurs heures à éplucher les pages à la recherche de la moindre information sur la créature qui avait voulu les dévorer plus tôt dans la journée et qui avait massacré deux enfants et trois Rangers.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer : son frère était inconscient, amnésique et complètement dépossédé de ses moyens. En plus de cela, des chasseurs plutôt coriaces voulaient la tête de Sam sur un pic, ce qui n'était pas du tout de son goût.

Les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent les volets et se déposèrent sur les pages des livres restés ouverts sur la table. Dean regarda sa montre, il était déjà 6h30. Son estomac criait famine, ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis 24 longues heures ce qui, pour lui, paraissait des siècles.

Il se leva, posa son fusil au pied du canapé, prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se rappelait être passé devant une station service à environ 3 minutes de la vieille battisse. Il ne lui fallait que 10 minutes aller-retour pour trouver de quoi manger. Il hésita un instant, il ne voulait pas laisser son frère sans surveillance pendant ce temps mais à son réveille, Sam aura probablement faim et il ne devait plus sautait de repas, du moins le temps de sa convalescence. Il se décida donc et prit ses clés de voiture dans la poche de son blouson.

Sam ouvra un œil, puis l'autre. Il était encore étourdi mais la douleur s'était estompée. Après un bref coup d'œil dans la pièce vide, il se décida à se lever. Il faillit trébucher sur le fusil de son frère posé juste à ses pieds.

**- « Dan ? »**

Aucune réponse, la maison était totalement désertée. Il fit quelques pas mais sentait que ses jambes ne le porteraient pas longtemps. Il s'assit donc sur la chaise à coté de la vieille table en bois. Il prit un livre et commença à le lire tout en faisant des grimaces à chaque page qu'il regardait.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Dean passait le pas de la porte avec un sac en papier dans les bras.

**- « T'étais où ? »** Demanda Sam un peu désappointé.

**- « Je suis allé faire les courses, c'est donc toi qui te taperas la vaisselle… ! »** Répondit Dean en souriant.

Il posa son sachet de provisions sur la table au milieu de tous les livres. Il en sortit un sandwich qu'il déposa devant le nez de son frère.

**- « Tiens, faut que tu manges, ordres du Doc !**

**- Quoi, t'as appelé le médecin ?**

**- Ben fallait bien, je savais pas quoi faire, et vu la tronche de zombi que tu te payais, j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire…**

**- Et alors, qu'esch qu'il a dit ? » **Reprit Sam avec un gros bout de sandwich dans la bouche.

**- « De pas parler la bouche pleine !**

**- Hein ?**

**- Non, il a dit que c'était normal d'avoir ce genre de réactions après un traumatisme crânien important.**

**- T'es entrain de me dire que che vais me repayer des migraines comme chelle que ch'ai eu hier choir ?**

**- Peut-être bien, je sais pas, il m'a surtout conseillé de te faire manger et boire régulièrement !**

**- Mouais…un sandwich à 7h du mat c'est pas commun mais au moins… j'ai plus faim! » **Souffla le cadet en avalant le dernier bout du sandwich.

**- « Putain mais t'es un gouffre ! Même moi je mange pas aussi vite…**

**- Ben quoi ? Je me rappelle même plus la dernière fois que j'ai mangé ! »**

Dean s'assit à son tour et mangea son repas pendant que Sam entamait la part de tarte tout en continuant de regarder le livre posé devant lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le cadet se levait brusquement de sa chaise et recrachait des bouts de pommes et de tarte un peu partout sur la table.


	16. Chapter 15

**15**

* * *

><p>Dean regardait son frère, révolté.<p>

**- « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ca va pas ?**

**- C'est quoi ça ? »** Demanda Sam en pointant son doigt sur une page du livre.

Dean avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et fit une grimace de dégoût. Sam lui montrait une femme entrain de se faire dévorer par un homme aux allures monstrueuses. Des bouts de chair sortaient de la bouche de la créature et malgré le fait que le livre soit en noir et blanc, on pouvait grandement imaginer que la femme baignait dans son propre sang et ses entrailles.

**- « Ah ça ! C'est un rugaru qui se restaure. » **Fit l'aîné un peu écœuré.

**- « Mais c'est dégueu, j'espère que ça n'existe pas en vrai ce truc.**

**- En fait, si ! On en a chassé un il n'y a pas très longtemps, cette saloperie a mis super longtemps à cramer…**

**- Tu veux dire que tout ce qu'il y a dans ces bouquins, existe réellement ?**

**- La majorité… oui ! »**

Sam se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vide.

**- « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? »** Demanda Dean en balançant sa tête de gauche à droite. **« Tu as gâché de la tarte en crachant partout comme ça… »**

Sam tourna alors son regard vers son frère, dépité.

Après un petit déjeuné hors du commun, Dean s'empara de quelques livres et se remit à la recherche de solution à leur problème.

**- « C'est quoi une strige ? »** Interrogea Sam toujours aussi dégoûté en regardant les gravures du livre devant lui.

**- « C'est une sorte de sorcière ridée qui prend la force de vie des enfants pendant leur sommeil.**

**- Je vois ! Pas très ragoûtant. Et un ra...raksa… ?**

**- Un rakshasa ?**

**- Oui, c'est ça…**

**- C'est un monstre qui se rend invisible et qui dort sur un lit d'insectes morts. Le dernier qu'on a vu se déguisait en clown pour rentrer dans les maisons en se faisant inviter par les enfants. Comme ça il pouvait bouffer les parents à sa guise. » **

Sam grimaçait devant le récit de son frère.

**- « Il se déguisait en… clown ? Quelle horreur !**

**- Je vois que certaines choses n'ont pas changé malgré ton amnésie ! » **Sourit Dean en voyant que son frère était plus apeuré par le clown que par le monstre en lui-même.

**- « Et un wendigo ? C'est quoi ?**

**- Heu, c'est un homme cannibale qui s'est transformé avec le temps pour devenir une espèce de bête féroce super rapide. » **Soupira Dean tout en regardant son livre**. **

**- « D'ailleurs je me demande si notre créature ne serait pas une sorte de chupacabra-wendigo, il se transforme en bouffant de l'humain...ça serait logique… »**

**- « Et un crocotta ? » **Insista Sam en tournant une nouvelle page sans se souciait de ce que son frère venait de dire.

**- « Ecoute Sammy, c'est pas que je ne veux pas répondre à tes très nombreuses questions mais il faudrait que je me concentre pour trouver comment éliminer la créature de cette ville sans se prendre une balle dans la tête par nos amis les chasseurs.**

**- Heu, oui pardon. »**

Sam baissa les yeux et reprit de nouveau sa lecture alors que Dean releva la tête, l'air pensif.

**- « Je pense d'ailleurs qu'on devrait également éliminer ses fils de putes.**

**- T'entends quoi par « éliminer » ? » **Demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils**.**

**- « Ben les zigouiller quoi !**

**- Non mais ça va pas ? On va pas tuer des humains, même si ce sont des enfoirés !**

**- Ils veulent te tuer Sam et ils ne s'arrêteront pas le temps qu'ils n'auront pas atteint leur but…**

**- Mais ça serait un meurtre, on ne peut pas faire ça ! On ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'eux !**

**- Alors quoi j'attends qu'ils te flinguent sans rien dire ?**

**- J'en sais rien… » **Bougonna Sam l'air de réfléchir.

**- « Et ben moi je sais, il est hors de question que je laisse ces salopards toucher à mon petit frère ! Donc à moins que tu ais une autre solution, je vois qu'un seul moyen de nous en débarrasser, c'est de les buter.**

**- Non, j'ai une meilleure idée ! »**

Dean regardait son cadet, abasourdi. Il avait fermé son livre et attendait que Sam lui explique ce qu'il avait en tête.

**- « Peut être pourrait-on se servir de notre deuxième problème pour venir à bout du premier ! » **Lança Sam sûr de lui malgré les yeux interrogateurs de son frère.

**- « Je comprends rien du tout ! » **Répondit Dean en se levant, le tout en grimaçant**.**

**- « Réfléchit Dan. Je ne veux pas qu'on tue nous-mêmes ces types mais peut être que quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose pourrait le faire pour nous sans que nous soyons directement impliqués…**

**- Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles encore Dan, hein ? … Mis à part ça, ton idée m'a l'air très intéressante : tu veux que ces mecs soient bouffés par notre ami le chupacabra en mutation.**

**- Ouais c'est un peu ça…**

**- Ça c'est mon frangin ! **» Déclara Dean très fier**. « Par contre y a un bémol dans ton plan !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Comment on fait pour attirer ces fils de pute dans la forêt ? En plus ce sont des chasseurs expérimentés, ils vont pas se laisser faire comme des nouveau-nés…**

**- Hé, me regarde pas comme ça, je peux pas avoir toutes les réponses ! »**

Dean soupira et se rassit sur la chaise à moitié bancale.

**- « Il faut aussi qu'on trouve le moyen d'exterminer cette chose ! » **Marmonna Dean démoralisé**.**

**- « Tu dis que ce chupacabra se transforme parce qu'il a mangé de l'humain, c'est ça ?**

**- Ouais, c'est la seule explication potable que j'ai eue !**

**- Et comment peut-on exterminer un chupacabra ?**

**- D'après toi avec une balle en argent dans la tête. » **Répondit Dean en soupirant**. « Mais rien est moins sûr maintenant qu'il est différent.**

**- Hier, tu lui as tiré dessus et ça ne lui a rien fait !**

**- Mes munitions n'étaient pas en argent, j'ai pris le premier fusil que j'avais sous la main !**

**- Alors il va falloir s'équiper de balles en argent si on veut la dégommer. Après tout peut-être que ça marchera quand même…**

**- J'en ai toute une boite dans mon sac ! » **S'exclama Dean en se relevant pour aller chercher le petit carton.

**- « Comment ça se fait que tu ais déjà ce genre de munitions avec toi ?**

**- Au cas où on rencontrerait un loup-garou quelque part mon petit Sammy ! » **Répondit l'aîné en fourrant quelques balles dans sa poche sans que son frère ne s'en aperçoive.

**- « …ah oui, bien sur… »**

D'un seul coup, quelque chose traversa les carreaux de la fenêtre pour atterrir au pied de Dean. Le dispositif éjecta de la fumée blanche dans toute la pièce, rendant la visibilité totalement nulle.

**- « C'est un fumigène ! Putain, ils nous ont retrouvés! Sammy baisse-toi et ne t'éloigne pas de moi ! »** Hurla Dean en attrapant le bras de son frère.

Sam se mit alors à genou pendant que son aîné tâtait le sol à la recherche de son fusil.


	17. Chapter 16

**16**

* * *

><p><strong>- « Mais il est où ce putain de fusil ? »<strong> Cria Dean alors qu'il se cognait dans le pied de la table.

**- « Tu… l'avais laissé… à coté… du canapé… »** Répondit Sam en crachant ses poumons à cause de la fumée.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, la chaise qui bloquait l'entrée céda sous la pression. Le jour laissait apparaître 3 ombres dans l'encadrement.

La porte étant ouverte et la fenêtre brisée, la fumée opaque commençait à se dissiper vers l'extérieur. Dean se retourna vers son frère et s'aperçut qu'il avait du sang autour de la bouche.

**- « Merde, qu'est-ce que t'as ? »** Chuchota l'aîné à son petit frère sans que les chasseurs ne l'entendent.

**- « J'ai mal au niveau des poumons, ça me brûle ! »** Cracha Sam en grimaçant de douleur.

**- « Le doc m'avait dit qu'une de tes côtes cassées avait transpercé ton poumon, la blessure c'est peut être rouverte, il faut que tu te détendes et que tu essayes de respirer calmement…**

**- C'est pas facile, je te signale qu'il y a des chasseurs professionnels dans cette pièce qui sont là pour me descendre ! » **

Dean attrapa le bras de Sam, récupéra son fusil et partit à quatre-pattes derrière le canapé sans que les hommes ne les voient.

**- « Trouvez-les-moi ! »** Vociféra un premier chasseur sur le seuil de la porte.

**- « Mais on n'y voit rien dans cette purée ! »** Répondit un deuxième.

**- « Ils sont forcément dans la maison…cherchez ! Dean Winchester ! si tu nous livres ton frère, on te laissera partir sans aucunes contraintes… »** Hurla le premier homme.

Sam se retourna vers son frère, toujours caché derrière le canapé, la mine triste mais résolue.

**- « Tu devrais peut-être accepté la proposition, on a pas à y rester tous les deux ! Tu peux t'en sortir…t'as pas besoin de moi ! » **Commença Sam toujours à voix basse**.**

**- « La ferme…bien sur que si j'ai besoin de toi imbécile, t'es mon frère…**

**- J'en suis plus si sûr, je ne me souviens pas de cette vie qu'on avait avant, je suis différent de ce frère avec qui tu te bas contre des monstres !**

**- Ta mémoire va revenir, Sam, alors arrête de faire comme si tu étais déjà mort…**

**- Mais si je ne retrouve pas la mémoire… ?**

**- Tu resteras quand même mon emmerdeur de petit frère! … Maintenant, quand je te le dirais, tu courras aussi vite que tu peux vers la salle de bain et tu passeras par la fenêtre pendant que je fais diversion…**

**- Et toi ?**

**- Tu ne discutes pas, tu fais ce que je te dis ! »**

Dean prépara alors son fusil, il le chargea et le mis en position de tire.

**- « Alors, Mr Winchester, quelle est ta réponse, je commence sérieusement à m'impatienter ! » Pesta l'homme trapu en avançant d'un pas dans la pièce.**

**- « Maintenant ! »** S'écria Dean vers son frère.

Sam se remit debout et courut à toute allure en direction de la salle de bain, pendant que Dean tirait un peu au hasard vers l'entrée de la maison car le reste de fumée blanchâtre ne lui permettait pas de viser correctement. Il ne voyait que des ombres déformées par les rayons du soleil. Il commençait à avancer lui aussi vers la petite salle mais s'aperçut très vite qu'il n'y avait en fait qu'un seul homme à la porte d'entrée et que ses deux acolytes devaient, en conséquence, se trouver autre part dans la maison.

Il comprit que son inquiétude était fondée lorsqu'il entendit son frère hurlait et se débattre.

Dean accourut vers la voix de Sam mais ne pu arriver à destination, il évita de justesse la cross du fusil de l'un des chasseurs. Dans son élan, il perdit le sien qui tomba lourdement au sol. Il agrippa alors le canon de l'arme de son agresseur et tira d'un coup sec pour se saisir de l'objet. L'homme riposta mais Dean parvint à prendre le fusil. Il mit un premier coup de point puis un deuxième au chasseur qui chancela et posa une main au sol pour se retenir. En se relevant l'aîné l'assomma avec sa propre arme, puis la jeta bien plus loin et ramassa la sienne.

Les balles fusaient dans la maison car l'homme à l'entrée tirait abondamment mais ne voyait pas réellement ses cibles.

Dean continua son avancée tout en se cachant, la visibilité était de plus en plus nette du fait que le fumigène s'évaporait rapidement. A quelques mètres de lui, derrière la porte, Sam essayait de se dépatouiller avec l'un des hommes. Ce dernier avait saisi la gorge du cadet et la serrait avec puissance.

Le cadet avait ses mains agrippées à celles du chasseur mais il n'arrivait pas à desserrer l'emprise de son ennemi. L'air lui manquait et il commençait à suffoquer.

Dean arriva par derrière très doucement et frappa alors violemment l'homme, au niveau de sa tête, avec la cross de son fusil. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

Sam était plié en deux et essayait de reprendre son souffle, malgré sa blessure interne. Dean lui prit les épaules puis sa tête entre ses mains.

**- « Sammy, ça va ?**

**- Oui, t'es arrivé… juste à temps, ce type était à deux doigts de me tuer en m'étouffant !**

**- Oui j'ai bien vu. C'est raté pour éviter le stress et les émotions fortes ! Il faut qu'on parte d'ici au plus vite avant que le troisième chasseur nous… »**

Dean n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une balle vint se loger dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain à quelques centimètres de la tête de Sam.

L'aîné attrapa alors son frère par le bras pour l'emmener rapidement au fond de la petite pièce où se trouvait une fenêtre étroite.

Il ouvrit alors la vitre et fit la courte échelle à Sam afin qu'il puisse aisément passer à travers l'ouverture.

Une fois son cadet sortit, Dean fit un petit bond pour se donner de l'élan et traversa également la lucarne. Il n'avait pas posé un pied par terre qu'une autre balle explosa la fenêtre en répandant des bouts de verre partout à l'extérieur et dans ses cheveux.

Les deux frères arrivèrent devant l'Impala en courant mais qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Dean lorsqu'il vit que ses 4 pneus avaient été crevés.

**- « Putain d'enfoirés de fils de pute! » **Vociféra l'aîné visiblement très énervé**.**

**- « Il faut qu'on parte d'ici ! » **Fit Sam toujours essoufflé**. « Le troisième chasseur est encore d'attaque, il va pas tarder à sortir de cette foutue maison ! **

**- Oui et les deux autres vont pas mettre trois jours à se réveiller non plus et ils ne vont pas du tout être contents des jolies bosses qu'ils ont sur le crâne !**

**- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? La voiture est hors course !**

**- Il ne reste qu'une seule option, courir vers la forêt pour nous cacher ! » **Répondit l'aîné en regardant la Chevrolet les dents serrées.

**- « Mais t'es dingue, y a une créature là-dedans qui n'attend qu'une chose c'est de nous dévorer vivant !**

**- On n'a pas le choix ! Je pense que ton plan va être mis en application plus tôt que prévu…**

**- Oui mais j'avais pas prévu que se soit nous qui attiraient les chasseurs dans le bois ! » **Répliqua Sam en courant aux cotés de son frère.

**- « Mouais…c'est parti pour une petite chasse en forêt! » **Répondit Dean son fusil à la main**.**


	18. Chapter 17

**17**

* * *

><p>Sam et Dean courraient déjà depuis plus de 30 minutes à travers la forêt. Les rayons du soleil traversaient discrètement les branches des arbres encore légèrement garnis pour la saison, ce qui permettait aux deux frères de voir où ils mettaient les pieds.<p>

Cependant Sam avait énormément de mal à tenir le rythme car ses poumons le faisaient souffrir et sa respiration s'en trouvait fortement réduite. Il se stoppa et s'appuya sur un arbre pour reprendre une grande inspiration. Sa tête lui tournait légèrement et il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas courir à cette allure d'avantage.

Dean voyait que son frère souffrait, il s'arrêta également dans sa course et rejoint Sam à coté de l'arbre. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule comme pour le rassurer de sa présence et reprit également son souffle pendant quelques secondes.

**- « Ça fait plus de 5 minutes qu'on entend plus les voix de ces connards de chasseurs derrière nous, ils ont peut-être perdu nos traces… » **Commença Sam très essoufflé.

**- « J'en doute, ces fils de putes ont du se séparer pour mieux nous encercler. C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas rester là Sammy, il faut continuer d'avancer !**

**- Mais j'en peu plus Dan ! »**

Dean avait baissé et secoué la tête, dépité du fait que son frère se soit encore planté de prénom.

**- « Pourquoi tu m'appelles Dan, hein ? Je ne comprends pas…**

**- J'en sais rien, ça sonne mieux à mes oreilles! » **Répondit Sam avec un léger sourire malicieux.

**- « Mouais… quoiqu'il en soit, il faut qu'on bouge de là, on ne peut pas rester fixe comme ça, il faut qu'on garde une certaine distance de sécurité, sinon on sera prit au piège !**

**- Mais je n'y arriverais pas, je ne peux plus courir…**

**- Je sais Sammy, je vais t'aider, il nous faut un endroit plus sûr avant la tombée de la nuit. Ces chasseurs seront eux aussi moins efficaces dans le noir, malgré qu'ils aient plus de matériel que nous, mais le chupacabra, lui, sera beaucoup plus redoutable dans la pénombre…**

**- D'ailleurs il est où ce truc ? Je pensais qu'il allait nous sauter dessus dés qu'on aurait mis un pied dans cette foutue forêt….**

**- Je pense que c'est l'heure de sa sieste ! Ben, oui, il doit bien se reposer à un moment ou à un autre…**

**- Ouais, ben il n'a qu'à se reposer tout le temps qu'il veut, perso je préfère qu'il dorme plutôt qu'il nous bouffe !**

Sur ce, Dean prit le bras de son frère et le posa sur ses épaules et ils continuèrent d'avancer tous deux, côtes à côtes.

Ils coururent encore quelques minutes lorsque Dean se stoppa de nouveau, les sourcils froncés, les yeux fixes.

**- « Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** Demanda Sam en regardant son frère tourner la tête de droite à gauche.

**- J'en sais rien, une impression de déjà vu ! Je crois qu'on est déjà passé par là !**

**- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? On tourne en rond alors ?**

Dean soupira, la forêt était immense, il y avait des arbres à perte de vue et ils étaient tous semblables. Les mêmes arbres colossaux, gigantesques et effrayants qui se présentaient devant eux et leur faisaient tourner la tête.

**- « Putain de bois à la con !**

**- Comment t'as pu te perdre ? » S'esclaffa Sam qui commençait à paniquer.**

**- « J'en sais rien, monsieur je me rappelle pas de mon super sens de l'orientation !**

**- Je pensais qu'on pouvait pas être plus dans la merde, mais je crois que je me suis bien planté… !**

**- Bon, calme-toi d'accord, on va reprendre vers le sud…**

**- Et il est le sud, hein ? » Fit Sam en mettant ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.**

**- « Oui, bon, c'est vrai que sans boussole et sans étoiles, c'est moins facile de se diriger…**

**- Même s'il faisait nuit, et même s'il y avait des étoiles, on pourrait pas les voir à cause de ces putains d'arbres …**

**- Détends-toi Sammy, tu vas nous faire une crise de nerf et là, tu vois, c'est vraiment pas le moment !**

**- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »** Demanda Sam en expirant toute l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons.

Sam venait de finir sa phrase lorsqu'un bruit de branche brisée se fit entendre juste derrière eux. Les deux frères se retournèrent en même temps. Un coup de feu partit et résonna dans toute la forêt. La balle vint se loger dans un vieux chêne qui se trouvait juste derrière le cadet.

Sam et Dean se lancèrent un regard et repartirent dans l'autre sens en courant l'un à coté de l'autre.

Plusieurs balles furent tirées, l'impact dans les arbres projetait violemment des bouts d'écorce dans les cheveux des Winchesters.

Les deux frères courraient à perdre haleine, les blessures du cadet semblaient s'être estompée devant l'angoisse qui grandissait. Sam regardait droit devant lui pendant que Dean jetait quelques regards en arrière pour pouvoir localiser le tireur, son fusil toujours à la main en cas de riposte. Il ne remarqua pas que son frère avait bifurqué vers la droite, pour prendre un sentier plus sûr et continua de courir droit devant toujours en regardant plus derrière que devant lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sam se retourna à son tour pour voir où était son aîné mais il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Il était tout seul au milieu de tous ces arbres titanesques. Le cadet paniqua. Il tournait sur lui-même pour essayer d'apercevoir son frère, mais rien. Il n'entendait plus de coup de fusil, plus de pas, seuls les branches et les feuilles formaient une symphonie légère. Le calme plat angoissant le tétanisait. Il était livré à lui-même.


	19. Chapter 18

**18**

* * *

><p>Les coups de feu avaient cessé et Dean se stoppa, se plia en deux, le souffle court et reprit sa respiration avant de se redresser.<p>

**- « ça y est, je crois qu'on l'a semé… » **

Aucune réponse. Dean tourna alors la tête à droite puis à gauche et regarda enfin partout autour de lui, mais personne, son frère n'était pas à ses cotés et il commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

**- «****Sam ? SAM ? SAMMY ! ****»**

L'appel de Dean retentit dans le bois et arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de son cadet environ cinquante mètres plus loin.

Sam se sentit rassuré au son de cette voix familière et commença à courir en direction de son aîné.

**- « DAN ! PAR ICI ! »**

Il criait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans se soucier que le chasseur, non loin de lui, pouvait également l'entendre.

Il continua sa course vers son frère mais fut stoppé net par un homme, légèrement plus petit que lui aux allures très menaçantes. Le chasseur releva son fusil en direction du cadet et s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la gâchette.

D'un coup précis et puissant Sam dévia le canon de l'arme qui tomba au sol. L'homme lui mit alors un premier coup de poing en plein visage. Le cadet tituba et posa la main sur un arbre juste derrière lui pour ne pas tomber. L'homme essaya de lui en mettre un second mais Sam contra l'attaque de son agresseur en lui écartant la main. Il lui infligea un coup de pied dans l'abdomen mais le chasseur prit la jambe du cadet, le déséquilibra et le poussa avec force, la tête de Sam percuta l'arbre violemment.

L'homme attrapa les cheveux du cadet et commença à frapper son crâne contre l'arbre à plusieurs reprises.

Les yeux de Sam roulèrent dans leurs orbites jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se ferment. Malgré l'inconscience de son ennemi, le chasseur continuait de fracasser de colère la tête du cadet contre le conifère géant sur lequel s'écoulait lentement du sang.

Il entendit un bruit de pas mais n'eut pas le temps de tourner les yeux, que Dean lui avait déjà sauté dessus. Les deux hommes commencèrent à se battre au sol.

Sam était retombé, d'abord à genou, puis s'écroula de tout son poids dans les brindilles et les feuilles mortes, face contre terre.

Dean cognait le chasseur avec hargne, il lui avait infligé de nombreux coups de poing et l'homme était totalement dépassé. L'aîné prenait le dessus et frappait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'individu perde connaissance. Malgré cela, Dean continuait son acharnement et cognait de plus en plus fort, la colère le submergeait, cet homme s'en était pris à son petit frère et il était entrain de lui faire payer.

**- « Dean ? »** Sam avait repris connaissance et appelait son frère d'une voix presque inaudible. Sa tête était toujours au sol, sur le coté. **« Dean ? »** répéta t-il un peu plus fort. Mais son aîné était toujours à califourchon sur le chasseur et le frappait de plus belle. **« DEAN ! »** hurla t-il dans un effort intense malgré la poussière et la terre qui lui rentraient dans le nez.

Son frère arrêta alors son geste, le poing en l'air, prêt à frapper de nouveau, et tourna les yeux en direction de son cadet. Ce dernier remuait la tête mais n'arrivait pas à bouger d'avantage. Dean se précipita alors sur Sam les yeux larmoyants. Il agrippa son frère et le retourna pour le regarder. Il prit ensuite sa tête entre ses mains malgré tout le sang qui s'écoulait de son bandage.

**- « Sam… Sammy, comment tu te sens ?**

**- Pour être honnête avec toi, j'ai connu mieux Dean !**

**- Comment tu m'as appelé ?**

**- Ben Dean. C'est le nom que maman t'a donné en souvenir de grand-mère Deana. C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit. Pourquoi, tu voulais que je t'appelle comment, sœur Marie-Thérèse ?**

**- Alors tu te rappelles, tu as retrouvé la mémoire Sammy !**

- …**Oui, c'est vrai… » **Répondit Sam avec un léger sourire malgré ses blessures qui le faisaient souffrir horriblement.

Le rictus discret de Sam s'effaça instantanément, il se rappelait effectivement de tout. Son enfance difficile, élevé par Dean, la première fois qu'il a porté une arme à feu, sa dispute avec son père et ses deux années à Stamford, Jessica, l'incendie, le démon aux yeux jaune, ses pouvoirs démoniaques, sa mort puis sa résurrection, le pacte de son frère, la mort de son frère, les anges qui l'ont ramené de la damnation et enfin le pire : le récit de Dean sur son séjour en enfer.

Sam ne disait plus un mot, quelques minutes auparavant il aurait tout donné pour retrouver la mémoire et maintenant il donnerait tout pour la perdre de nouveau.

**- « Sam ça va ?**

**- Heu, oui, juste un peu sonné.**

**- Tu m'étonnes, ce type s'est déchaîné sur toi mon vieux, j'ai cru que t'étais mort mec !**

**- Je vois que toi aussi tu t'es défoulé sur lui !**

**- Il le méritait, je l'aurais tué si tu ne m'avais pas appelé... » **

Il y eut un moment de silence dans lequel on pouvait voir à quel point Dean pouvait être rancunier quand on s'en prenait à son petit frère. Ses yeux reflétaient la colère mais également le soulagement de retrouver Sam vivant. Il continua l'air détaché :

**- « Bon, il faut partir, ses petits copains vont pas tarder à rappliquer leurs culs ici, vaudrait mieux pas être dans les parages. »**

En relevant Sam doucement, Dean entendit un bruit juste derrière. Il se retourna et à quelques mètres d'eux seulement, se tenait une créature velue aux yeux rouges et aux longues dents qui se postait sur ses deux pattes inférieures et qui lui donnait un air d'homme préhistorique. Dean soutenait son frère et commença à reculer. Ils firent un pas en arrière, très doucement. Ils enjambèrent le chasseur toujours inconscient sur le sol et s'éloignèrent légèrement toujours sans gestes brusques. Dean regardait par terre et cherchait des yeux son fusil mais il était encore trop loin. Il avait été éjecté pendant la bagarre et se trouvait maintenant à environ 3 mètres derrière eux.

La créature retomba au sol pour se mettre sur ses quatre pattes. Elle baissa la tête, leva les yeux, l'air menaçante et d'un bon, elle commença à courir, de plus en plus rapidement, en direction des deux frères.


	20. Chapter 19

**19**

* * *

><p>La bête courait à toute allure. Dean tourna la tête pour trouver une alternative et éviter que son frère et lui ne se fassent dévorer vivants. Il n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir longtemps que la créature bondit en prenant appuis sur ses pattes arrière.<p>

Elle atterrit directement sur l'homme au sol qui commençait doucement à se réveiller, juste devant les deux frères.

Le chasseur ouvrit les yeux péniblement et sentit un liquide visqueux coulait sur sa joue qu'il essuya maladroitement avec sa manche. Lorsque sa vision revint à la normale, il découvrit deux longues dents recouvertes de baves à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il essaya de se dégager de la chose mais trop tard, le chupacabra avait déjà planté ses deux crocs dans sa jugulaire et commençait à le dévorer vivant. L'homme hurla de douleur à chaque morsure. Le son de sa voix s'étouffa dans un râle d'agonie après un temps infiniment long de souffrance intense. La créature arrachait abondamment des bouts de chair de sa proie et mangeait allègrement sans faire attention à ses spectateurs non loin d'elle.

Sam et Dean regardaient le carnage avec dégoût. L'aîné avait une grande envie de vomir tandis que le cadet avait fermé les yeux et tourné la tête devant ce spectacle atroce.

Les deux frères n'attendirent pas la fin du repas de la bête pour s'éclipser sans un bruit. Ils prirent la fuite très silencieusement mais très rapidement sans se faire remarquer du chupacabra.

Au passage, Dean avait ramassé son fusil et reprit le bras de son frère sur ses épaules pour l'aider à courir.

Après quelques minutes à cavaler loin de la créature, Dean se stoppa et regarda dans tous les sens pour trouver un refuge à l'abri de tout danger, mais il n'y avait rien autour d'eux à part des arbres immenses à pertes de vu. Sam était plus que mal en point et son aîné savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps debout sur ses jambes. Du sang coulait d'une nouvelle blessure à sa tête et sa respiration ne s'était pas du tout arrangée, bien au contraire, elle était plus que faible et très saccadée. Le fait de courir aussi vite n'avait qu'aggravé les choses. Dean serrait les dents, il n'arrivait pas à trouvait de solution.

Sam remarqua l'expression de son frère et lui mis sa deuxième main sur son épaule.

**- « Dean ça va ?**

**- D'après toi ? Y a encore deux chasseurs, armes au poing qui nous traquent sans relâche sans compter que cette bestiole a du finir de bouffer et qu'elle n'est sûrement pas loin derrière nous, attirée par l'odeur du sang. En plus de ce léger problème, la nuit va tomber dans quelques minutes on n'a pas d'endroit pour se planquer… mais à part ça, tout beigne mon petit Sammy !**

**- Dis-toi qu'on a connu pire… **

**- Oui, ben on a aussi connu mieux tu vois, et perso je préfère quand c'est mieux…**

**- On peut pas tout avoir Dean, un frère aussi géniale que moi et une vie parfaite sans chasseurs et sans monstres, il faut choisir ! » **Sam avait un léger sourire ce qui réconforta Dean malgré la situation**.**

**- « Tu es sûr que je dois choisir… ? » **Répondit Dean en lui rendant son sourire.

Sam soufflait bruyamment pour reprendre sa respiration tout en penchant sa tête en arrière pour soulager la douleur qui tambourinait son crâne. Il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir les feuilles des arbres qui se balançaient avec le vent frais annonçant le crépuscule.

D'un seul coup, il remit sa tête droite et regarda son frère comme s'il avait eu une illumination soudaine.

**- « Dean, je sais où on peut se réfugier….**

**- Vas-y explique !**

**- S'il n'y a pas de grottes ou de trous pour se terrer, où pourrait-on être le moins à porter des chasseurs… ?**

**- Arrête les devinettes Sammy, on n'a pas le temps pour ça, à quoi tu penses ?**

**- Ben, ça va pas te plaire, mais…. » **Sam roula ses yeux vers le haut et porta alors son regard vers le ciel.

**- « Tu veux qu'on grimpe dans un de ces trucs ?**

**- Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution qu'on ait ! **

**- Mais t'as vu la hauteur de ces arbres ?**

**- Dean, arrête de faire l'enfant. Là-haut, personne ne pourra nous voir, surtout dans la nuit ! Ces arbres font pratiquement deux mètres de largeur, on pourra facilement se poster assis pour se planquer une fois là-haut.**

**- Faudrait-il déjà pouvoir monter ! T'as vu la hauteur de ces…**

**- Arbres ! Oui tu viens juste de me le dire, Dean !**

**- Putain de merde, Sammy, il doit bien y avoir une autre solution…**

**- Non ! Y'en aurais peut être d'autres si on avait le temps de réfléchir mais là, c'est pas le cas, alors fait moi la courte échelle et je te tirerai pour te faire monter à ton tour !**

**- Et merde ! Tu sais que j'aime pas la hauteur pourtant… » **Bougonna Dean tout en soulevant son frère pour qu'il s'accroche à la première branche.

Une fois que Sam était sécurisé sur le conifère géant, le cadet tendit ses mains à Dean, qui, d'un bond, s'accrocha à son tour à la branche la plus proche pour ensuite se hisser à la hauteur de son frère. Le cadet chancelait légèrement mais tenait tout de même le coup malgré ses blessures.

Les deux Winchester étaient à présent dans l'arbre titanesque et commencèrent à grimper branche par branche jusqu'à qu'ils soient à l'abri de tous regards.

**- « Pourquoi ces putains d'arbres sont aussi haut… ? **

**- Arrête de grogner Dean !**

**- Je grogne pas, je constate !**

**- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais construis de cabanes dans les arbres !**

**- Finalement je préférais quand t'étais amnésique ! T'es jamais content, Sammy ! Arrête de te plaindre !**

**- Je me plains pas, je constate…**

**- Bitch !**

**- Jerk ! »**

Après quelques mètres d'ascension, les deux frères se stoppèrent pour se caler au creux de l'arbre offrant une surface à peu prés plane d'environ un mètre de diamètre. Malgré leur hauteur, ils ne pouvaient jouir d'un long panorama car les branches et les dernières feuilles de la saison leurs bouchaient totalement la vue, à part une surface négligeable du sol au pied de l'arbre. Ils s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre, le fusil entre eux deux, et attendirent sans bruit que la nuit tombe.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité légèrement amoindrie par les faibles reflets de lune qui traversaient péniblement les branches des arbres.

Sam était toujours très essoufflé de tous les efforts qu'il avait du fournir mais commençait malgré tout à se détendre. Quelques minutes suffirent au cadet pour s'endormir de fatigue sous l'œil inquiet et protecteur de Dean.

L'aîné savait pertinemment que son frère pouvait avoir un malaise en l'espace de quelques secondes ou pire, il avait peur que Sam perde la mémoire de nouveau du fait de ses blessures à la tête, et ça il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il restait donc assis à regarder son cadet se reposer tout en écoutant d'une oreille attentive la moindre manifestation de bruit.


	21. Chapter 20

**20**

* * *

><p>Quelques craquements retentissaient et résonnaient dans les profondeurs de la forêt, probablement dus à la faune locale qui animait le bois de manière aléatoire.<p>

Dean regarda pourtant à plusieurs reprises au-dessus de l'épaule de son frère, en contrebas, pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'un des chasseurs ou de la créature qui avait réussi à les retrouver. Seul un petit groupe de sangliers vinrent déranger les frères en martelant les racines découvertes de l'arbre et les brindilles mortes sur le sol.

Sam avait à peine cillé malgré le bruit du troupeau en mouvement. Quant à Dean, il commençait à cligner des yeux, la fatigue l'emportant peu à peu devant son acharnement à rester éveillé.

Deux bonnes heures venaient de passer et toujours aucunes traces du chupacabra, au grand soulagement de l'aîné. Il pensait avoir aperçu l'un des chasseurs à quelques mètres de l'arbre où ils se cachaient, dix minutes plus tôt, mais l'individu avait du continuer son avancé n'ayant aucune trace des deux frères. Malgré la situation peu accommodante et la hauteur que leur offrait cet abri, Dean avait conçu que l'idée de Sam avait été la bonne.

Les branches se mirent à craquer juste au pied de l'arbre et l'aîné, comme à son habitude depuis maintenant pratiquement trois heures, jeta un coup d'œil, pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Ses yeux reflétaient l'épuisement qu'il avait accumulé ses derniers jours mais Dean avait lutté contre le sommeil et son entêtement avait gagné sur la fatigue.

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit, en se penchant légèrement, qu'un homme posté juste à coté du conifère, était entrain d'étudier des traces sur le sol.

Il se recula d'un coup sec, ce qui réveilla Sam en sursaut.

Lorsqu'il vit que son frère s'apprêtait à bouger et à parler, Dean posa sa main devant la bouche de son cadet et le regarda fixement lui montrant de faire silence en posant son doigt sur sa bouche.

Sam sut tout de suite qu'il se passait quelque chose et fit un signe de tête à son frère pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris.

Dean retira alors sa main et pointa son doigt vers le bas. Sam tourna légèrement sa tête pour apercevoir le chasseur à quelques mètres d'eux seulement, en contrebas.

Ce dernier s'était accroupi et fixait une feuille morte sur laquelle était déposé un liquide visqueux. Il prit son portable dans sa poche avant de se relever et colla son téléphone à son oreille :

- "**Jeff ? c'est Tom. J'ai trouvé quelque chose, on dirait bien du sang, l'un des deux frères doit être blessé…ils ne sont probablement pas loin, le sang est frais…**

_**- Bien reçu, dans quelle zone tu es ?**_

**- Nord - Nord Ouest ! Préviens Mick et retrouvez-moi juste avant la clairière, on va pouvoir resserrer les recherches…**

_**- J'ai déjà essayé de le joindre sur son portable il y a plus de dix minutes, mais j'arrive pas à l'avoir !**_

**- Essaye encore, il a pas du se faire bouffer par un ours ! » **

Dean et Sam avaient écouté la totalité de la conversation et se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour se lancer un regard qui voulait en dire long. De toute évidence, les deux chasseurs encore vivants n'avaient pas entendu les coups de feu tirés un peu plus tôt par leur convive et ils n'avaient pas non plus fait état de l'existence du chupacabra mangeur d'homme qui séjournait dans cette forêt et qui avait dévoré leur ami.

L'homme avait raccroché son portable de manière assez brutale et commença à regarder en tous sens à la recherche, probablement, des frères Winchester ou d'éventuelles traces les menant jusqu'à eux.

Sam s'était penché un peu plus en avant pour observer la scène, il savait que la nuit les rendait presque invisibles de là où ils se cachaient. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que sa blessure à la tête saignée toujours un peu et que des larmes de sang menaçaient de tomber d'une seconde à l'autre de son bandage.

En tournant la tête vers son frère, Dean s'en rendit compte, mais trop tard, la goutte rouge foncée s'était évadée du pansement du cadet et avait atterrit en plein sur la chaussure du chasseur quelques mètres plus bas.

L'homme regarda instantanément son pied lorsqu'il entendit l'impact léger de la gouttelette et releva alors immédiatement la tête vers la cime de l'arbre. Il aperçut deux ombres rondes et minuscules en haut du conifère. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faille pour le dire, le chasseur attrapa son fusil, le chargea et tira un premier coup en direction des deux frères.

Se rendant compte que l'homme les avait repérés, Dean attrapa Sam par le col et le tira en arrière avant que le cou de feu ne parte. La balle traversa alors la branche qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement du cadet et explosa les dernières feuilles encore accrochées à l'arbre.

**- « Et merde, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » **Demanda Sam en tournant la tête vers son frère**.**

**- « J'en sais rien ! On peut pas rester ici, le deuxième chasseur va pas tarder à rappliquer et ils sont mieux armés que nous !**

**- On ne peut pas descendre, il va nous tirer comme des canards !**

**- Putain sammy, pourquoi il a fallu que tu te penches autant, la curiosité est un très vilain défaut, et surtout dans notre cas actuel…**

**- Tu me feras des reproches plus tard pour l'instant il faut trouver une solution. De toute façon il ne peut pas nous atteindre le temps qu'on reste cloîtré ici… »**

Sam n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'une grenade vînt atterrir juste entre ses deux pieds**.**


	22. Chapter 21

**21**

* * *

><p><strong>- « Putain de merde ! »<strong> Lança Sam pétrifié en fixant l'objet ovale posait à quelques centimètres de lui.

Dean se saisit rapidement de la grenade et la jeta avec force par-dessus les branches de l'arbre. Celle-ci explosa en vol 2 secondes plus tard, projetant des brindilles et des feuilles déchiquetées un peu partout.

L'aîné s'était couché sur son frère pour le protéger de l'explosion imminente ce qui lui valu quelques blessures superficielles causées par les branches cassées qui étaient retombé sur eux.

Il se releva et regarda son cadet pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été blessé, prit son fusil les dents serrées et commença à le charger.

**- « Qu'est-ce que tu fou Dean ?**

**- Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça celui-là, je vais lui faire sa fête moi !**

**- Non ! tu ne peux pas le tuer…**

**- Je vais pas attendre qu'il nous transforme en marmelade, Sam…**

**- Mais c'est un être humain…**

**- J'en ai rien à foutre, pour moi il ne vaut pas mieux que cette bestiole qui se balade dans cette forêt !**

Dean pointa son fusil vers le chasseur, le doigt sur la gâchette, prêt à tirer**.**

Au moment où le coup de feu partit, Sam releva le bras de son frère, évitant l'impact dans la tête de leur ennemi. La balle atterrit dans la terre à quelques centimètres de l'homme. Ce dernier n'attendit pas pour renouveler son attaque et tira plusieurs balles en direction des frères Winchester.

Sam et Dean reculèrent de justesse pour éviter les répliques du chasseur. L'aîné se retourna vers son frère les yeux assassins.

**- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ?**

**- J'allais pas te laisser tuer un homme…**

**- Lui, il s'en fou que tu sois un homme…**

**- S'il veut me tuer c'est qu'il pense que j'en suis pas un, et il a peut-être pas tout à fait tort !**

Sur cette remarque, les yeux de Dean changèrent d'expression, la colère s'était transformée en compassion. Dean inspira longuement et prit son frère par les épaules.

**- « Sammy, arrête ça !**

**- Arrête quoi ?**

**- Arrête de te prendre pour un monstre…**

**- Mais…**

**- Pas de mais, ces hommes sont tarés, autant que l'était Gordon. Tu n'es pas mauvais Sam. Putain je le suis plus que toi nom de Dieu, réagi !**

**- Tu m'as dit toi-même que si tu ne me connaissais pas, tu me chasserais et que donc d'autres chasseurs le feraient aussi… tu avais raison ! »**

Malgré la faible luminosité, Dean pouvait voir que les yeux de son frère brillaient intensément. Ce dernier avait baissé sa tête ne supportant plus que son aîné le voie si désespéré.

Dean continuait de fixer Sam, il prit sa tête entre ses mains avant de forcer son cadet à le regarder.

**- « Non, j'avais tort ! Si je t'ai dit ça au départ c'est uniquement pour te faire réagir. Je ne voulais pas que tu te serves de tes pouvoirs, et d'ailleurs je ne veux toujours pas, parce qu'effectivement tu pourrais mal tourner mais ça, personne ne peut le savoir et d'ailleurs j'ai pas non plus envie de le savoir. Mais en aucun cas je ne pensais ce que je t'ai dit, tu m'entends ? Il fallait bien que je sois dure avec toi pour que tu comprennes que tu ne devais plus utiliser tes dons ! mais c'est ce que tu fais qui compte, et il me semble que tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal jusque là. Tu as toujours eu plus de conscience que moi, la preuve il y a moins de deux minutes, en m'empêchant de tuer un connard de première…il faut que tu te ressaisisses Sammy, j'ai besoin de toi !**

**- D'accord. » **Répondit doucement Sam la voix remplie d'émotions non dissimulées.

**- « Finalement c'était plus simple quand t'étais amnésique ! » **Lança Dean avec un léger sourire, ce qui réconforta Sam en moins d'une seconde.

**- « Ouais peut être bien !**

**- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais maintenant il faut une solution à notre problème…qui pour moi est toute trouvée !**

**- Non, on ne descendra pas ce type, Dean !**

**- Bien, alors réfléchit Einstein parce qu'à mon avis il n'avait pas qu'une seule grenade dans son sac à malice ! »**

Sam n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer qu'un deuxième explosif avait atterrit juste à coté d'eux. Cette fois c'est le cadet qui s'empara de l'objet pour le renvoyer à son expéditeur. La grenade explosa une fois de plus en plein vol et fit trembler l'arbre sous la détonation. Les deux frères furent propulsés en arrière. Sam avait été expulsé alors que Dean, moins exposé, retomba lourdement sur son dos dans le fond de leur cachette.

Le chasseur avait également subit les effets de la grenade qui avait explosé juste au-dessus de lui. Il était au sol et essayait désespérément de bouger mais la déflagration l'avait sonnée.

Dean se releva, non sans mal, et chercha son frère du regard. Il tourna sur lui-même mais rien, Sam n'était plus dans leur abri.

**- « Sammy ?**

**- Je … suis…là ! »**

Sam était suspendu à une branche et essayait de se retenir du bout des doigts pour ne pas s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas.

Dean s'était retourné au son de la voix de son cadet et s'était penché pour pouvoir lui venir en aide. Sam se tenait à environ un mètre de lui en contrebas mais avait du mal à se retenir.

**- « Tiens bon Sammy… attrape ma main ! » **

Dean avait tendu son bras pour récupérer son frère mais Sam n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre, ses mains glissaient sur la branche et le cadet était à deux doigts de tomber.

**- « Putain, Sammy, attrape ma main !**

**- J'y arrive pas t'es trop loin ! »**

L'homme, au pied de l'arbre, commençait doucement à reprendre ses esprits. Il avait entendu Sam qui était en mauvaise posture et voulait profiter de sa faiblesse pour ré-attaquer. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il le put et chercha son fusil du regard.

Dean vit que le chasseur s'était relevé et redoubla d'efforts pour rattraper son frère avant qu'il ne tombe ou se fasse tirer dessus. Il avait tendu son bras au maximum et ses pieds étaient croisés sur une branche pour retenir son corps d'une chute éventuelle. Malgré tous ses efforts, son frère ne réussissait pas à attraper sa main. Les doigts de Sam frôlaient ceux de son aîné mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y accrocher. Le cadet n'arrivait plus à se retenir et sa deuxième main glissa subitement avant de lâcher totalement la branche sur laquelle il s'était retenu si ardemment.


	23. Chapter 22

**22**

* * *

><p>Dean plongea le plus possible en avant, les pieds toujours agrippés à une branche, et attrapa le poignet de Sam au moment où il commençait à tomber. Ce dernier regarda son frère juste au-dessus de lui, l'air soulagé, et ramena sa deuxième main sur celle de son aîné pour se retenir d'avantage. Dean essayait de ramener son cadet vers lui mais Sam n'était pas un poids léger et il avait du mal à le remonter avec uniquement la force de ses bras.<p>

**- « Sam va falloir que tu m'aides, mon vieux !**

**- Je fais ce que je peux, mes pieds n'arrivent pas à atteindre le tronc !**

**- Essaye de te hisser !**

**- Je fais que ça ! »**

Dean retenait Sam comme il pouvait mais il n'arrivait pas à le soulever. En tournant la tête il aperçut le chasseur à coté du conifère, à quelques centimètres de son fusil. L'aîné commença à paniquer en voyant que Sam était une cible facile pour l'homme, prêt à attaquer de nouveau.

**- « Aller Sammy, aide-moi bon sang ! »**

Sam remarqua que l'expression de son aîné avait changé, Dean semblait encore plus inquiet qu'il ne pouvait déjà l'être. Il voyait que son frère regardait plus le sol que lui et ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

**- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dean ?**

**- Rien, dépêche-toi ! »**

Sam avait penché légèrement sa tête vers le bas pour voir ce que son frère surveillait avec tant d'acharnement. Il comprit l'inquiétude de son aîné lorsqu'il aperçut le chasseur debout sur ses jambes à la recherche de ses munitions.

**- « Sam, ne regarde pas en bas !**

**- Oh putain, ce con n'est pas mort ! Je pensais qu'il avait explosé avec la grenade !**

**- Sammy, regarde-moi ! » **

Le cadet tourna alors la tête et fixa son frère intensément, toujours suspendu dans le vide.

**- « Ecoute, je vais te balancer et toi tu vas essayer d'attraper la branche à ta droite avec ton pied pour t'aider à remonter !**

**- Quoi ? Non, je vais glisser !**

**- Tu ne vas pas glisser parce que je te tiens et que je te lâcherai pas, tu me fais confiance ?**

**- Oui, évidemment !**

**- Alors vas-y ! »**

Dean commença à balancer Sam de gauche à droite, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin. Le cadet tendait sa jambe pour essayer d'atteindre la fameuse branche mais sans résultat. Au bout du cinquième balancement, le pied retroussé de Sam s'accrocha enfin derrière la ramure et le cadet pu prendre appuis pour se soutenir et se rapprocher de son frère.

**- « Sammy, attention ! »**

Le chasseur s'apprêtait à tirer, son fusil bloqué sur son épaule, le canon en direction du cadet. Sam lâcha la main de son frère et alla se réfugier derrière le tronc colossal, toujours appuyé sur sa branche. Une première balle alla se loger dans l'écorce de l'arbre juste devant lui. La deuxième ne tarda pas et vînt frôler la main de Sam, qui, de peur, lâcha sa prise et commença à tomber en arrière.

Heureusement Dean avait également fait demi-tour et il avait réussit à retenir son frère dans sa chute en posant une main dans son dos. Il lui attrapa le bras et l'aida à regrimper au niveau de la surface plane sur laquelle ils étaient le plus à l'abri. Arrivé au niveau de leur cachette, Sam se coucha sur le dos, complètement essoufflé.

**- « Merci mec, ce gars était à deux doigts de me transformer en passoire !**

**- Ouais, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas finis ! J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit pas à court de munition, il faut s'attendre à voir arriver une autre grenade d'une seconde à l'autre mon petit Sammy !**

**- Ok, tant pis pour ma conscience, on va faire à ta façon, où est ton fusil ? »**

Dean cherchait son arme des yeux mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'était pas avec eux. Il jeta un coup d'œil en contrebas et découvrit que son fusil était bloqué environ trois mètres plus bas entre deux grosses branches. L'aîné avait dû le lâcher lors de l'explosion de la deuxième grenade.

**- « Et merde !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Le fusil est tombé !**

**- Il faut le récupérer, on a que lui comme moyen de défense…**

**- Tu crois que je le sais pas peut-être !**

**- Bon, où il est ? » **Demanda Sam en se relevant** « Je vais aller le chercher »**

**- T'es dingue ! C'est hors de question ! Je te rappelle qu'il y a un type en bas qui veut ta peau et qui est armé jusqu'aux dents…**

**- Si on récupère pas le fusil, on est mort tous les deux, Dean.**

**- Dans ce cas c'est moi qui vais le chercher !**

**- Non ! T'es pas du tout à l'aise sur un arbre, surtout de cette hauteur, et tu vas mettre plus de temps à descendre que moi…**

**- Je me débrouillerais, toi tu n'es absolument pas en état de faire quoi que se soit. En plus, si je viens de te remonter c'est pas pour que tu redescendes. Le fusil se trouve de l'autre coté de l'arbre, si je ne fais pas de bruit, ce fils de pute ne me verra même pas…**

**- Mais…**

**- Pas de mais, Sammy, tu restes planquer. La seule chose que tu dois faire c'est de me prévenir si ce connard de chasseur change de place ou s'il nous renvoie d'autres grenades ! Pour l'instant il continue de nous canarder avec son arme, profitons-en ! »**

Sam serrait les dents mais avait capitulé. Il se mit à genou et prit la main de son frère pour l'aider à se retenir pendant que Dean s'apprêtait à poser son pied sur la première branche pour commencer sa descente.

Les feuilles et les brindilles continuaient de tomber sur le cadet sous les impacts de balles des nombreux coups de fusil du chasseur qui continuait à tirer sans cesse. Il avait arrêté d'envoyer des explosifs de peur de s'en reprendre une sur la tête. Sa seule solution était de mitrailler en direction des deux frères pour qu'ils ne s'échappent pas, en attendant que son acolyte n'arrive. Il ne se rendit pas compte que de l'autre coté du conifère, Dean commencer à descendre pour récupérer son arme.

L'aîné posait ses pieds délicatement sur les branches sans faire le moindre bruit qui pourrait alerter le chasseur. Il arriva à la hauteur du fusil, le décrocha et repartit, tout aussi silencieusement, en remontant vers son frère doucement.

Il était à moins d'un mètre de son cadet mais se stoppa lorsqu'il leva ses yeux vers Sam. Il s'aperçut que son frère tremblait légèrement et fixait attentivement et étrangement le sol, comme s'il ne pouvait retirer son regard de quelque chose.

**- « Sammy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Dean, remonte !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Aller vite, remonte j'te dis, remonte ! »**


	24. Chapter 23

**23**

* * *

><p>L'aîné tourna la tête vers le sol tout en se tenant solidement aux branches de l'arbre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement grands et ronds lorsqu'il aperçut deux billes rouge-sang dans la pénombre. La créature arrivait tel un chat sauvage à la hauteur du tronc.<p>

Le chasseur ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de la bête du fait de ses très nombreux coups de fusil. Il était plus absorbé à tirer en direction de Sam plutôt qu'à la menace qui s'approchait à pas de velours.

**- « Dean ne regarde pas en bas, remonte nom de Dieu ! »** Lança Sam en chuchotant, le cœur battant d'inquiétude pour son frère.

L'aîné se retourna et continua son ascension sans faire attention, cette fois-ci, au bruit qu'il faisait, car il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, remonter le plus vite possible. Sam tendait ses bras tout en faisant des signes à son frère de se dépêcher. Il lui prit les poignés et le tira vers le haut jusqu'à ce que Dean soit hors de vue.

**- « Putain de merde c'était moins une avant que cette chose ne me saute dessus !**

**- Je pense qu'elle ne t'a pas vu, elle fixait plutôt notre ami qui nous canarde…**

**- Ben au moins on n'aura pas à utiliser le fusil, ta conscience est sauve mon petit Sammy! **

**- Tu crois ? Ce type va se faire engloutir vivant, Dean, c'est cruel…**

**- C'est lui ou nous Sam, et franchement je préfère que ce soit lui ! »**

Sam avait baissé la tête se sentant tout de même ignoble de ne pas prévenir le chasseur qu'une créature s'apprêter à le dévorer vivant. Dean regardait son frère sachant pertinemment ce qu'il pensait.

**- « Sam, si ce type ne se fait pas bouffer par cette chose, c'est moi qui le massacrerais pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait, et crois-moi, il souffrira d'autant plus ! »**

Sam se résigna donc, de toute façon il était trop tard pour venir en aide au chasseur, s'il se découvrait de sa cachette, il se ferait également dévorer par le chupacabra. Il lança alors un regard à son frère qui exprimait toute l'affection qu'il portait à son égard, mais également le désespoir qui le ronger intérieurement. Dean lui rendit son attention avec autant d'émotion débordant de ses yeux verts, le rassurant inévitablement.

La bête avançait doucement, les yeux fixes, le regard menaçant. La bave coulait de ses longues dents aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir, montrant assurément son appétit féroce. Elle grognait de plaisir en s'approchant de plus en plus de son dîner vivant à quelques centimètres d'elle maintenant.

Le chasseur s'arrêta de tirer lorsqu'il entendit une sorte de grognement animal non loin de lui. Il jeta un dernier regard vers la cime de l'arbre, qui cachait toujours ses ennemis, et abaissa son fusil pour aller voir de plus près d'où venait ce ronronnement mystérieux.

Il avança d'un pas sur le coté et pencha sa tête pour observer les lieux derrière le conifère géant. Rien. Il fit alors un second pas, plus en avant, puis un troisième pour se retrouver pratiquement derrière le tronc de l'arbre. Toujours rien. Il esquissa un haussement d'épaule comme pour se conforter qu'il n'y avait probablement rien de suspect aux alentours. Il s'apprêtait à revenir sur ses pas pour pouvoir trouver un meilleur angle de tire vers les frères Winchester, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec un monstre de la taille d'un homme qui le regardait fixement, un rictus sur le visage, renforçant l'impression d'un sourire malsain à l'approche de son prochain repas.

Le fusil à la main, l'homme recula d'un pas, apeuré devant le chupacabra. Il voulut pointer son arme en direction du monstre mais n'eut pas le temps de finir son geste que la créature lui mit un coup de griffe au niveau du bras ce qui fit tomber l'objet au pied du chasseur. Ce dernier hurla et se retourna pour partir en courant mais la bête, bien plus rapide, le stoppa en plantant ses dents dans le mollet de l'homme. Celui-ci s'affala sur le sol et commençait à ramper pour échapper à la créature, la jambe recouverte de sang. Il ne fit pas trente centimètres que le chupacabra enfonça ses griffes dans son autre jambe, le clouant dans la terre.

Le chasseur ne pouvait plus s'échapper, ni se retourner pour faire face à son agresseur.

La bête commença par déchiqueter des morceaux de chair de la cuisse de l'homme puis remonta doucement vers son dos. Ce dernier hurlait de douleur. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, celle de mourir le plus vite possible tellement la souffrance était insoutenable. Malheureusement pour lui, la bête prit son temps pour le dévorer et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle attaqua la tête que le chasseur expira une dernière fois dans un cri déchirant le silence.

Dean et Sam n'avaient pas assisté à la scène cette fois, il s'était assis en tailleur et regardait leurs pieds en espérant que les cris et hurlements cessent rapidement. Sam déglutissait bruyamment et esquissait des grimaces à chaque déchirure de peau ou bruit d'os brisé dans la bouche de la créature, rendant le festin du chupacabra, une véritable boucherie animale. Quant à Dean, il restait stoïque en écoutant le massacre mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Il fallut pratiquement une heure et demie à la bête pour finir entièrement son repas et les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent s'échouer sur le sol de la forêt en caressant les dernières feuilles des arbres.

Dean se passa une main sur son visage, toujours très silencieux et commença à s'agiter légèrement, sa position devenant de plus en plus inconfortable. Sam, lui, ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, la tête toujours baissée, les cheveux dans les yeux. Le sang s'était enfin arrêter de tomber de son bandage mais ses blessures étaient loin d'être refermée.

L'aîné avança sa main et poussa l'épaule de son frère pour le faire réagir. Sam leva la tête les yeux embués de larmes, les traits tirés. Dean savait pertinemment ce que son cadet pensait, il se sentait responsable de tout ce qui leur était arrivé, comme d'habitude. L'aîné esquissa donc un sourire pour réconforter son petit frère et commença à mimer quelque chose de ses bras. Sam secoua la tête et remonta les épaules en grimaçant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne comprenait rien du tout. Dean s'avança alors de son frère et commença à chuchoter très doucement.

**- « J'ai la dalle !**

**- Après ce qu'on vient d'entendre, tu as faim ?**

**- Ouais, ça se commande pas mec, mon estomac crie famine… ».**

Sam esquissa un léger sourire et posa sa main sur son front en signe de dépit, son frère ne changerait jamais. Dean quant à lui, était content d'avoir changé l'esprit de son cadet, il préférait le voir dépiter contre lui avec un sourire sur le visage plutôt que complètement morfondu sur lui-même.

La bête se mit à se déplacer légèrement autour de l'arbre et les deux frères jetèrent un regard discret du haut de leur cachette.

Le chupacabra reniflait le sol comme si une autre odeur que celle du sang du chasseur se dégageait. Son nez rasait la terre et son museau se rapprochait de plus en plus du tronc du conifère dans lequel s'étaient abrités les deux frères. Les quatre pattes au sol, la créature avançait comme à l'affût d'une nouvelle proie. Elle se stoppa net et commença à flairer le tronc de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'elle se positionne sur ces deux membres arrière, la rendant encore plus monstrueuse.

Elle leva les yeux, puis la tête entière sachant à présent qu'il y avait un autre repas qui l'attendait un peu plus haut. Lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux frères, ses yeux se rétrécirent et un nouveau rictus de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage encore ensanglanté.


	25. Chapter 24

**24**

* * *

><p>Les ongles du chupacabra se plantèrent dans l'écorce du tronc, d'abord ceux de sa main droite puis vinrent ceux de la main gauche, toujours un peu plus haut, et elle commença son ascension en direction des frères Winchester.<p>

Dean et Sam se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, la mine déconfite de peur.

**- « Nom de Dieu, ce truc n'a pas assez bouffé ?**

**- Dean, le chupacabra est un estomac sur pattes, le temps qu'il y a à manger, il ne s'arrêtera pas de chasser !**

**- Putain, et on fait quoi maintenant, hein ? Cette chose est plus rapide qu'un singe pour monter dans les arbres…**

**- Il faut la dégommer !**

**- Avec quoi ? Les balles du fusil ne lui feront rien, et j'ai bien des balles en argent dans ma poche mais j'ai pas le Beretta qui va avec ! »**

Sam mit ses deux mains sur sa tête et expira bruyamment, il fallait réfléchir et vite. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son frère et vit que la créature était déjà arrivée à mi-chemin.

**- « Bon, il nous reste qu'une solution, on descend et on se barre aussi vite qu'on peut…**

**- Ah oui, et comment on fait ça sans se faire choper par monsieur le glouton ambulant ?**

**- On a pas le choix, Dean, ou on descend et on tente notre chance, ou on reste et on se fait déchiqueter…**

**- Dans l'état que tu es, tu n'iras pas bien loin !**

**- Je me sens beaucoup mieux, et arrête de te soucier de moi, penses un peu à toi, je te signale que tu fais aussi partie du festin !**

**- Tu sais très bien que tu passeras toujours avant moi ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs…**

**- Dean… !**

**- On pourrait pas reporter cette conversation d'amour fraternelle à plus tard, parce que là j'ai comme l'impression qu'on est dans la merde mon petit Sammy !**

**- Bon, écoute, voilà le plan : on descend, vite et en silence, en essayant de pas se faire choper par le chupacabra, et arrivés en bas, si toutefois on y arrive, je piquerais une grenade dans le sac du chasseur qui est resté au pied de l'arbre et je lui balancerai dessus pendant que toi tu cours en direction de la fameuse clairière que ce type à parler tout à l'heure, de là on pourra peut-être trouver une autre alternative…**

**- Bonne idée mais juste une petite rectification dans ton plan, je pique la grenade, je la balance et toi tu cours…**

**- Dean…**

**- Pas de Dean qui tienne ! Aller, on y va, maintenant ! »**

Les deux frères entamèrent leur descente, à l' opposer de la créature, sans le moindre bruit qui pourrait l'alerter. Ils descendirent d'environ deux mètres et se retrouvèrent au même niveau que la bête, qui commençait à renifler à droite et à gauche, sentant quelque chose de suspect. Sam et Dean se stoppèrent un instant en retenant leur respiration. Ils reprirent leur incursion lorsque le chupacabra se remit à grimper, toujours le museau contre le tronc.

Ils étaient maintenant à mi-chemin lorsque Dean ripa et cassa une branche sous son poids. La créature tourna la tête instantanément en direction du bruit. Elle fit le tour de l'arbre et vit que les deux hommes, en contrebas, s'apprêtaient à lui échapper. Elle grogna de rage et entama le chemin en sens inverse.

**- « Oh merde, Dean, descends, descends, aller plus vite, descends… »**

Sam était juste au-dessus de son frère et voyait la bête descendre bien plus vite qu'eux.

**- « Dean, saute !**

**- Quoi, t'es malade, y a encore plusieurs mètres avant de…**

**- Putain saute je te dis, on a plus le temps, ce truc va nous rattraper !**

**- et merde… »**

Dean lâcha alors sa branche et fit un léger bon, avant de s'écraser dans les brindilles qui recouvraient le sol, suivit de prêt par Sam. Ce dernier eut beaucoup de mal à se relever, ses blessures étant encore très douloureuses. Dean, quant à lui, se tenait l'épaule, probablement démise, encore une fois, en plus de sa plaie due à la balle qui l'avait frôlé 3 jours plus tôt.

L'aîné attrapa le sac vert armée du chasseur, dont il ne restait que quelques os difformes et une grosse marre de sang maintenant, et en sortie deux grenades avant de se rapprocher de son frère. Il aida Sam à se relever sans jeter un regard sur les restes de l'homme, et commença à courir, sa main ne lâchant pas le bras de son cadet cette fois-ci, pour l'aider à avancer plus vite et ne pas le perdre de vue.

A peine quelques mètres derrière eux, le chupacabra réduisait l'espace qui les séparer, courant bien plus rapidement. Dean jeta le fusil à son frère, attrapa une première grenade, se retourna, la dégoupilla avant de la lancer en direction de la créature il reprit ensuite le bras de son frère et continua son avancée.

La grenade explosa à quelques centimètres de la bête, ce qui la dérouta légèrement sans pour autant la blesser. Elle continuait d'avancer, toujours plus vite.

Lorsque Dean vit qu'elle les suivait toujours, il se stoppa et dégoupilla le deuxième explosif avant de viser précisément un arbre légèrement plus petit et moins robuste que les autres, à environ un mètre du chupacabra. Celui-ci se figea en voyant arriver la grenade en sa direction, mais lorsque cette dernière explosa, l'arbre se brisa et tomba directement sur la créature qui ne pu éviter l'écroulement du végétal. Ses membres inférieurs étaient bloqués par les branches et la bête fulminait de rage lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était immobilisée et que son repas allait lui échapper une fois de plus.

Dean laissa échapper un petit sourire de satisfaction avant de continuer sa course aux cotés de son cadet.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent tous deux à la lisière d'une clairière encore verdoyante pour la saison. Quelques fleurs résistaient péniblement aux caprices du temps et l'on entendait le frottement de l'eau sur des rochers d'une rivière probablement cachée non-loin d'eux.

Sam et Dean avancèrent encore de quelques pas et s'aperçurent très vite qu'en fait le court d'eau était en contre-bas d'un précipice qui lorgnait la fameuse clairière.

Sam s'était assis dans l'herbe recouverte de rosé matinal pour reprendre sa respiration pendant que Dean étudiait les lieux en grimaçant.

**- « Ca me plait pas du tout...**

**- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui te plait pas du tout ?**

**- On est dans un guet-apens Sammy, regarde autour de toi !**

**- Ben y a rien autour de moi à part ces putains d'arbres qui entourent cette clairière et ce trou béant devant nous…**

**- Exactement ! On est pris au piège, on a pas d'issue ! On ne peut pas repartirent dans la forêt, car c'est l'espace de chasse de cette chose et en plus elle a notre odeur donc elle nous tomberait dessus en moins de deux, et de l'autre coté, on est bloqué par un précipice d'environ 50 mètres de hauteur ! C'était peut être pas une si bonne idée de venir ici ! »**

Sam se remit debout, se rendant compte que son frère avait raison. Il tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite, devant, derrière, ils étaient effectivement au milieu de nul part mais pris au piège par la nature elle-même.

**- « On a pas vraiment le choix, il faut repartir dans le bois, la bestiole est bloquée pour le moment, on peut la distancer si on avance rapidement, on va bien arriver à sortir de cette putain de forêt quand même au bout d'un moment…**

**- Sammy, cette forêt fait des milliers d'hectares, à mon avis on est à l'orée du bois, avec derrière-nous, un chupacabra affamé et furieux qui va pas tarder à se dégager, et encore un chasseur complètement taré, armé, lui aussi je pense, comme un soldat ukrainien. Je te le dis, Sam, on est dans la merde…**

**- Oui, ben ça t'avais pas besoin de me le rappeler ! On peut peut-être trouver un moyen de descendre vers le canyon, on sera plus en sécurité en bas. De toute façon, on peut pas rester à découvert comme ça au milieu d'une clairière, on est des cibles faciles que ce soit pour ce truc immonde ou pour le chasseur !**

**- Tout à fait d'accord avec vous … Samuel Winchester ! » **Fit l'homme debout derrière les deux frères, un fusil à la main en direction du cadet.


	26. Chapter 25

**25**

* * *

><p>Les deux frères se retournèrent en même temps pour faire face à un homme trapu, le même individu qu'ils avaient déjà croisé à l'hôpital et ils n'étaient pas réellement euphoriques de le revoir.<p>

Ils firent un pas en arrière, se rapprochant dangereusement du précipice. Le chasseur avait un léger sourire qui durcissait d'avantage les traits de son visage déjà bien marqué.

**- « Pose ton fusil gentiment par terre ou j'explose de suite la salle gueule de ton frère ! »** L'homme avait compris qu'avec ces deux là, il fallait utiliser leur grand sens de protection fraternelle.

Le cadet obtempéra et lâcha l'arme en lançant tout de même un regard des plus sombre, quant au chasseur il tourna légèrement ses yeux vers l'aîné.

**- « Pourquoi tu nous as pas livré Sam dés le départ Dean ? Ca aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde… surtout pour en arriver au même résultat, c'est dommage !**

**- Et pourquoi tu fermerais pas ta grande gueule de dégénérer et pourquoi t'arrêterais pas de nous casser les couilles, hein ? **Répondit Dean d'un œil mauvais.

**- Tu sais très bien que ton frère doit mourir…**

**- Non, pas plus que toi ou moi ! Il n'a rien fait de mal alors fous-lui la paix et barre-toi !**

**- C'est impossible, je dois finir ce qu'on a commencé ! Ton frère est différent Dean, il est comme tous les autres monstres que tu chasses, pourquoi tu ne t'en rends pas compte ?**

**- Il est mon petit frère, et il n'a rien d'un monstre ! »**

Dean commençait sérieusement à perdre patience, ses poings s'étaient fermés nerveusement et ses dents se serraient malgré son obstination à rester calme devant leur ennemi. Quant à Sam, il ne disait pas un mot, il n'avait pas peur de mourir mais en revanche il était pétrifié à l'idée qu'on puisse s'en prendre à son frère juste pour l'atteindre lui.

Un bip de sonnerie téléphonique retentit dans la poche intérieure du blouson de Dean, il s'en suivie une sonnerie rappelant le ton doucereux d'une mélodie de Métallica. L'aîné, surpris, dirigea sa main pour attraper son portable.

**- « Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous mec, tu remets ta main de façon à ce que je puisse la voir, et tout de suite ! **Lança le chasseur en dirigeant son arme vers Dean cette fois.

**- Stresse pas, ducon, je vais pas te mitrailler avec mon Nokia…**

**- Fais ce que je te dis, c'est tout ! Ou je t'explose la tronche en même temps que celle de ton frère.**

**- Ok, t'enflamme pas trouduc, je rabaisse ma mimine. »**

Dean avait toutefois réussi à voir le nom de la personne appelante qui n'était autre que Bobby. En un simple regard de son aîné, Sam comprit tout de suite qui essayait de les joindre.

D'un geste sec, le chasseur arma son 9mm, et re-pointa le canon en direction du plus jeune des frères, il était prêt à tirer, à l'exterminer, une bonne fois pour toute. Son sourire s'étira grandement lorsqu'il vit la tête apeurée et désorientée de ses cibles.

Seulement Dean et Sam n'avaient pas changé d'expression devant la menace imminente de l'arme à feu, ils avaient changé d'attitude en voyant une forme sombre se profiler juste derrière le chasseur, forme qu'ils commençaient à connaître parfaitement, forme qui s'avançait dans l'herbe haute et dont on ne voyait que deux perles pourpres s'illuminer de désir devant une nouvelle proie.

Le chupacabra n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'homme. Il se campa lourdement sur ses pattes postérieures et s'apprêta à attaquer de ses longues griffes.

Devant le léger bruit d'herbes piétinées, le chasseur prit conscience que quelque chose se trouvait juste derrière lui. Il vit que ses ennemis, postés en face, ne le regardaient pas, ils fixaient autre chose, quelque chose d'impressionnant, leurs têtes reflétant une grande et sournoise inquiétude.

Il ne se retourna pas, il fit juste rouler ses yeux vers la gauche sans bouger la moindre partie de son corps qui restait pétrifié. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à tourner la tête pour voir quelle menace le guettait, il sentit comme des lames de couteaux qui traversaient ses entrailles.

La bête avait enfoncé ses cinq griffes noires et terreuses à travers son torse, laissant apparaître le sang encore chaud qui s'écoulait doucement sur ses vêtements.

Le chasseur lança un dernier regard meurtri en direction des deux frères puis laissa tomber sa tête en avant, du sang mêlé de bave coulant de sa bouche ouverte, et les yeux encore béant, emplis d'effrois.

Sam et Dean firent un deuxième pas en arrière sous le choc en regardant la mutinerie juste devant eux.

Le corps du chasseur retomba lourdement au sol lorsque la créature retira ses griffes d'un coup sec et tranchant. Cependant, elle ne se précipita pas sur le corps ensanglanté comme elle l'avait fait avec les autres hommes. Elle releva ses yeux pétillants et s'attarda sur les deux frères postés à seulement deux mètres d'elle.

Un nouveau rictus, ressemblant fortement à un sourire humain, se redessina sur son visage informe et disgracieux. Elle commença doucement à avancer, tel un chat en chasse, en laissant derrière elle, le corps inerte du chasseur éventré.

Dean se baissa délicatement pour attraper son fusil mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui servirait à rien face à cette créature.

Elle n'était, à présent, plus qu'à un mètre de ceux qui lui avaient échappé et qui l'avaient blessé, et s'apprêtait à leur faire payer à juste titre.

Les deux frères déglutirent en même temps, ils pouvaient presque sentir l'haleine putride et nauséeuse du chupacabra qui s'avançait, la bave aux lèvres.

Ils n'avaient nul part où aller, la seule et unique solution se trouvait derrière eux : un précipice d'une cinquantaine de mètres aboutissant à une rivière, entourée de rochers, dont ils ne connaissaient ni la profondeur ni le courant.

Sam et Dean se lancèrent un regard, et comme s'ils pouvaient se lire mutuellement leur pensée respective, se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et sautèrent ensemble dans le vide.


	27. Chapter 26

**26**

* * *

><p>La chute parut une éternité pour les deux frères alors qu'il ne s'était réellement passé que quelques secondes, mais la peur de sauter dans un précipice sans savoir si au bout ils n'allaient pas s'écraser littéralement sur les rochers ou dans une eau peu profonde, leur avait donné l'impression que leur plongeon était infiniment long.<p>

Heureusement pour eux le lit de la rivière offrait une hauteur et un enfoncement suffisant pour éviter que les deux hommes ne se brisent les os en arrivant.

Cependant, le courant était relativement fort et l'eau ne devait pas être à plus de quelques degrés au-dessus du zéro en cette saison, ce qui n'avait rien d'un avantage.

Dean était facilement remonté à la surface, malgré son épaule très douloureuse. Le choc en entrant dans la rivière n'avait pas du tout arrangé les choses. Il remonta donc à l'aide de ses jambes et de son bras encore valide. Il essayait de garder la tête au-dessus de l'eau tout en cherchant son frère du regard. Cependant il ne voyait rien, les petites vagues dues au courant l'empêchaient de voir à moins d'un mètre de lui, et il avait beau crié le prénom de son cadet, aucune réponse ne lui revenait.

Après un certain temps à dériver, l'aîné s'accrocha comme il le put à un rocher qui dépassait de l'eau. Ses doigts glissaient de par la mousse verte et légère qui s'était déposée grâce à l'humidité constante. Après un effort des plus éreintant, il réussit à se hisser jusqu'à la berge tout en s'agrippant aux différentes branches des arbres qui trempaient dans l'eau glaciale.

Il tremblait de tout son être, pas parce qu'il avait froid, même si c'était grandement le cas non, il tremblait car il ne voyait pas son frère, ni dans l'eau, ni sur le coté de la rivière, il n'y avait aucune trace de lui, nul part.

Il se releva avec beaucoup de difficultés et commença à marcher en sens inverse du courant. Il savait que Sam était tombé juste derrière lui et que s'il avait été emporté par le courant, il l'aurait certainement vu.

Dean titubait, il avait beaucoup de mal à avancer dans les rochers et les galets qui bordaient le fleuve, mais il gagnait tout de même du terrain et arrivait bientôt à l'endroit de la chute.

Il se soutenait son bras positionné en écharpe et respirait fortement, le froid accompagné de fatigue, brûlaient ses poumons.

Ses efforts furent bientôt récompensés lorsque au loin il aperçut une forme de la corpulence de son frère, couchée face contre le sol, sur les galets, les pieds encore dans l'eau.

Il accourut à ses cotés tel un marathonien en pleine force de l'age, et s'accroupi à la hauteur de son cadet visiblement inconscient. Lorsqu'il le retourna, Sam se mit à convulser puis à cracher toute l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans ses poumons. Dean lâcha un « merci mon Dieu » avant de serrer son petit frère dans ses bras.

Le plus jeune des Winchester revenait doucement à lui pendant que son frère le tirait un peu plus sur la berge pour le sortir entièrement de l'eau.

Sam n'avait plus sa bande autour de la tête, elle avait du glisser lors du plongeon, ce qui révélait les différentes blessures de ces derniers jours. Elles ne saignaient pas mais les plaies étaient tout de même à vif et il fallait d'autant plus surveiller qu'elles ne s'infectent pas.

Le cadet se leva doucement pour se mettre en position assise, toujours soutenu par son frère.

**- « Putain, j'en reviens pas qu'on soit vivant…**

**- J'ai pourtant bien cru que tu y étais resté mon petit Sammy…encore.**

**- Tu te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement !**

**- « Facilement » n'est pas tout à fait le mot exact, si on considère que pour l'instant on a survécu à trois chasseurs expérimentés et les coups qui vont avec, des rafales de balles, des grenades, un chupacabra, qui d'ailleurs ne ressemble plus du tout à un chupacabra, quatre fois si on devait compter le nombre d'attaques, et pour couronner le tout, un petit saut dans un précipice d'une cinquante de mètres pour arriver dans une rivière gelée, parsemée de rochers érodés coupants comme des lames de rasoir…**

**- En y repensant, je crois que tu as raison, c'était peut être pas le mot le plus judicieux à employer…**

**- On est d'accord ! »**

Sur ce, Dean plongea sa main dans sa poche interne de blouson pour ressortir son portable, entièrement noyé.

**- « Et merde !**

**- Quoi ? » **Demanda Sam en ce retournant vers son frère**.**

**- Mon portable est HS, files-moi le tient. »**

Sam grimaça lorsqu'il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son propre téléphone. En effet, il en ressortit une multitude de petites pièces électroniques, toutes disloquées et écrasées sommairement, qu'il tendit à son frère.

**- « Je crois que le mien est encore en plus mauvais état que le tient…**

**- Je t'avais pourtant appris à prendre soin de tes affaires Sammy ! »** Ironisa Dean avec toutefois un regard désespéré en regardant les restes du portable de son frère.

**- « Putain, comment on va faire pour prévenir Bobby maintenant…. **

**- D'ailleurs c'est bizarre qu'il ait mis aussi longtemps pour nous rappeler ?**

**- Il était peut être sur une affaire…**

**- Non, c'est pas du genre à Bobby de pas répondre à nos appels, il a du se passer quelque chose…**

**- Sam, c'est pas que je me fou de ce qui a pu arriver à ce cher Bobby pendant qu'on essayait de survivre à tout ce bordel, mais là, tu vois, je suis plus inquiet de ce qu'on va bien pouvoir trouver comme solution pour rester en vie !**

**- Mouais ! Au moins on a plus de chasseurs au cul!**

**- Mais on a toujours un monstre qui ne pense qu'à une chose : nous déchiqueter vivant !**

**- On est tranquille pour un bon moment sauf si ce truc sait escalader les falaises !**

**- Ce truc, comme tu dis, doit connaître cette forêt comme sa poche et je suis prêt à parier qu'elle connaît également un moyen de descendre vers cette rivière, car jusque là c'est le seul point d'eau qu'on est trouvé, et un chupacabra doit, lui aussi, s'hydrater et se désaltérer …**

**- Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste ! Tu peux pas seulement dire qu'on va pas la revoir de si tôt, plutôt que de me foutre les boules ! Elle a encore le dernier chasseur mort à bouffer, et la dernière fois elle a mis au moins une heure et demie pour sucer la moelle de l'autre gars, alors on reste zen et on trouve une solution efficace….**

**- Ben vas-y l'intello, trouve une « solution efficace » !**

**- J'ai pas d'idées, d'accord ! T'es content ? » S**'exclama Sam tout en baissant la tête comme s'il avait honte de son impuissance face leur condition.

Dean se rendit compte que son frère était aussi à bout que lui et que la situation était totalement hors de contrôle. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son cadet pour le rassurer mais Sam était désespéré.

**- « Allez, Sammy, t'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir, comme toujours…**

**- La prochaine fois que cette bestiole nous retrouve, on est foutu Dean !**

**- Et c'est moi qui suis pessimiste ?**

**- C'est de ta faute tu m'as refilé ta mauvaise humeur ! Je te signale qu'on n'a rien pour se défendre. On a bien des balles en argent mais on n'a pas l'arme pour les chargées, tout ce qu'on a c'est un fusil avec pratiquement plus de munitions qui ne chatouillera même pas ce truc à la con ! » **Sam tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils. **« D'ailleurs, il est où le fusil ?**

**- Euh, c'est à dire que… j'en sais rien du tout, j'ai du le lâcher en arrivant dans l'eau, désolé Sammy !**

**- Bah, de toute façon il ne nous servirait plus à rien maintenant ! »**

Dean tira son frère par le bras pour le remettre sur ses jambes mais ce dernier eût beaucoup de mal à se lever, visiblement très fatigué de cette chasse et surtout de ses blessures.

**- « Bon, dans tous les cas, on ne peut pas rester ici Sam ! Il faut qu'on tente notre chance de sortir de cette forêt, alors on commence à marcher et après on improvise !**

**- Ouais, t'as raison…**

**- Par contre, Sammy, au fait, heu…tu peux me remettre mon épaule en place … ? »**

Sam fit un léger sourire, il se plaça derrière son frère et d'un coup sec et précis remis l'épaule de son aîné avec sa main comme il l'avait déjà fait à de nombreuses reprises.

Dean grimaça de douleur puis après un long soupir commença son avancée aux cotés de son cadet, le long de la rivière sans savoir ce qui pouvait les attendre sur leur chemin.


	28. Chapter 27

**27**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait deux heures que les frères Winchester marchaient, deux longues et interminables heures pendant lesquelles Dean encourageait Sam à avancer malgré son état déplorable.<p>

L'aîné avait massé son épaule à plusieurs reprises, la douleur étant toujours palpable mais son bras était de nouveau valide, cependant de nombreuses courbatures faisaient inévitablement leur apparition au fur et à mesure que le temps défilait ; quant à Sam, il était loin d'être en forme olympique. Une douleur lancinante lui martelait le crâne, sa respiration faible et saccadée irradiait ses poumons, et ses côtes, probablement endommagées d'avantages depuis sa chute, lui rappelaient leur condition à chaque pas qu'il faisait. En plus de cela venait s'ajouter un froid inébranlable, qui, par-dessus des vêtements humides engendrait une affliction supplémentaire.

Les deux frères tremblaient de tout leur être mais malgré cela ils continuaient d'avancer en espérant voir la fin du cauchemar au bout de la rivière. Ils suivaient le court d'eau qui se rétrécissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des kilomètres. Il savait que cette rivière passait forcément par un village ou en dessous d'une route, qu'importe, le tout était de retrouver la civilisation avant qu'ils ne meurent de froid ou pire, qu'ils ne se fassent déchiqueter par ce monstre ambulant auquel ils avaient faussé compagnie il y a quelques heures.

Dean avait plusieurs fois rattrapé son frère sur le point de s'écrouler mais il continuait d'espérer qu'ils s'en sortiraient s'ils tenaient bon. Il s'inquiétait pour son cadet, il savait pertinemment que Sam était de plus en plus faible et que ses multiples blessures et les longues heures sans manger ne lui permettraient pas d'avancer beaucoup plus et encore moins de livrer bataille avec un chupacabra redoutable.

Après une autre heure de supplice à positionner un pied devant l'autre, vînt le moment qu'ils redoutaient le plus, un bruit léger de pas lourds se fit entendre faisant craquer inévitablement quelques brindilles mortes et déplacer les petits galets non stables.

Les deux frères savaient que la bête était derrière eux, probablement entrain de les épier et de chercher quelle technique elle allait utiliser pour pouvoir les tuer tous les deux en un seul coup.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques secondes avant de se retourner complètement pour faire face à la créature. Elle était là, devant eux à seulement quelques mètres, les quatre pattes au sol, le regard rouge, sombre et pétillant de désir, la bave coulait de ses longues dents noircies par le mélange de sang séché et de terre. Elle les fixait intensément avec ce même rictus sournois et effrayant braqué sur son visage difforme.

Elle attendait. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient aucune issue, aucune arme pour la blesser ou la tuer, ils étaient bien trop faible pour s'échapper, non, cette fois était la bonne, elle les voulait et elle allait les avoir, c'est pour ça qu'elle faisait durer le plaisir. Sentir cette peur émanée de ses proies rendait le festin encore plus désireux. Elle s'avança très doucement, le regard toujours fixe et enflammé.

Dean mis un bras devant son frère avant de reculer au fur et à mesure que leur ennemi gagnait du terrain. Des gouttes de sueur tombaient sur les tempes de l'aîné alors que seulement cinq minutes plus tôt, il tremblait de froid.

Il avait peur. Peur pour lui mais surtout peur pour son frère. Il se mit même à espérer que la bête s'attaque à lui en premier comme ça il ne pourrait pas voir les souffrances et la mort inévitable de son jeune frère. Il avait déjà assisté à sa perte une fois et il ne voulait pas revivre ça, il ne pouvait pas, il n'en pouvait plus. Dans un dernier geste désespéré, Dean se plaça devant son cadet qui ne réagissait même plus à la situation accablante qui se présentait devant eux. Ils attendaient que la mort l'emporte à nouveau.


	29. Chapter 28

**28**

* * *

><p>La bête se stoppa, se braqua, et dans un élan, elle prit appuis sur ses pattes postérieures avant de s'élancer dans les airs en direction des deux frères, les dents en avant.<p>

Un coup de feu retenti. La créature retomba sur le sol sur le coté en hurlant de douleur.

Sous la détonation, Dean sursauta et chercha du regard la provenance du coup de fusil. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit, légèrement en amont, à sa gauche, la casquette de son vieil ami qui dépassait d'un bosquet.

**- « Bobby ?**

**- Ne restez pas là ! Barrez-vous ! »** Hurla le vieux chasseur tout en rechargeant son fusil.

Le chupacabra, encore légèrement sonné par l'impact de balle, se releva d'un seul coup et fixait, tantôt les deux frères, tantôt son agresseur, non loin également. Elle grognait de colère et ses ongles acérés rentraient furieusement dans la terre et les galets. Bobby remit son arme en place et tira une seconde fois sur la bête qui recula légèrement sous l'impact.

**- « Tu n'arriveras pas à la descendre avec des balles simples ! » **Cria Dean à son ami.

**- « Ah oui, ben le problème c'est que j'ai que ça ! » **Répondit le chasseur en soufflant.

**- « Est-ce que tu as une autre arme ? » **Demanda l'aîné en reculant.

**- « Oui, j'ai mon Beretta dans ma ceinture !**

**- Merci mon Dieu ! » **marmonna Dean à lui-même** « attrape ça ! » **Il sortit sa main de sa poche pour en dégager un petit carton humide remplis de balles en argent qu'il jeta en direction de son ami à quelques mètres de lui.** « Tire dans la tête, ça devrait la calmer si la théorie de Sam est la bonne ».**

Bobby s'exécuta et chargea sa deuxième arme avec les nouvelles balles qu'il avait rattrapées en vol.

Le chupacabra avait rétréci ses yeux de fureur, elle abaissa la tête et dans un second élan, elle bondit de nouveau vers Sam qui était resté de marbre malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer. Dean attrapa le bras de son frère et le tira en arrière avant de courir en sens inverse pour échapper à la créature et laisser le temps à Bobby de tirer. L'espace rétrécissait considérablement entre la bête et les deux frères.

Trois détonations et deux hurlements distincts s'en suivirent.

En effet, le chupacabra avait réussi à rattraper les frères Winchester, et avec ses longues griffes aiguisées, il avait blessé l'aîné au bras droit, déchirant son blouson et sa chemise, les recouvrant de sang en 5 lamelles bien distinctes. Le jeune homme hurla de douleur et se retourna dans un dernier effort.

A ce moment, la créature s'étala lourdement sur lui avec un cri déchirant les bruits monotones de la forêt, trois trous béants au milieu du front.

Bobby avait tiré les balles en argent et avait atteint sa cible par trois reprises avant que le chupacabra puisse s'en prendre de nouveau à son jeune ami.

Dans un geste de dégoût, Dean repoussa l'écœurante bête qui l'avait placardé au sol et l'empêchait de respirer. Il se dégagea et vérifia que cette chose était belle et bien morte avant de se relever complètement. Il se retourna instantanément pour savoir où était son cadet. Il était à quelques centimètres de lui, debout mais totalement absent, ses yeux brillaient, son teint était pâle, blafard et il ne fallait pas être devin pour se rendre compte qu'il était rongé par la fièvre.

Le temps que Dean se dégage de l'emprise du cadavre de la bête, Bobby avait réussi à rejoindre ses deux amis.

**- « Dean, ça va ?**

**- Mouais, heureusement que tu es arrivé, sinon on serait déjà mort Sam et moi, merci Bobby !**

**- Putain, dans quel merdier vous vous étiez encore fourrés vous-deux ?**

**- Ben, pour résumer : trois chasseurs complètement frappadingues, une artillerie très lourde et un chupacabra mangeur d'homme…**

**- Ce truc ne ressemble pas du tout à un chupacabra, Dean !**

**- Au départ s'en était pourtant un, je t'assure Bobby ! Mais il a muté au fur et à mesure qu'il bouffait de l'humain, un peu comme un wendigo…**

**- Il faut des années au wendigo pour qu'il se transforme complètement…**

**- Ben pas lui ! On a un chapitre supplémentaire dans notre histoire « nos amis les monstres » !**

**- Ouais, on dirait bien. **

**- Au fait Bobby, comment tu nous as retrouvés ?**

**- Longue histoire fils ! J'étais au courant que ces trois types vous recherchaient …**

**- Et pourquoi tu nous as pas prévenus, Sam a faillit se faire tuer à plusieurs reprises et…**

**- Calme-toi, tu veux ! Si tu me laissais finir, je pourrais t'expliquer ! »**

Dean baissa sa tête comme un enfant honteux et se rapprocha de son frère qui l'inquiétait toujours autant, tout en attendant le récit de son ami, mais Bobby n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Sam s'écroula de tout son poids au pied de son frère. Dean s'agenouilla rapidement et attrapa son cadet dans ses bras. Une chaleur intense se dégageait de son jeune frère et son corps tremblait frénétiquement.

**- « Bobby, il faut l'amener à l'hôpital rapidement, il est trop mal en point !**

**- T'inquiète pas fiston, ma voiture n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres, on va le porter jusque là-bas et on l'emmènera voir un médecin… et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! »**

C'est Dean qui commença à porter son frère le premier malgré ses multiples blessures mais après plusieurs minutes à marcher difficilement, il capitula et autorisa son vieil ami à prendre le relais.

Il leur fallut tout de même plus de deux heures pour atteindre la voiture de Bobby et encore trente minutes supplémentaires pour arriver à l'hôpital.

* * *

><p>Sur place Dean se fit soigner ses blessures malgré ses résistances pendant que Sam, toujours inconscient, avait été pris en charge par un autre groupe de médecins.<p>

Les trois hommes se retrouvèrent dans la chambre particulière du cadet après plusieurs heures de soins et d'attente. Dean, avec un bandage au bras droit et de nombreux pansements un peu partout sur le corps, s'était assis bien évidemment juste à coté du lit dans lequel se reposait son frère, et Bobby, lui, était sur un tabouret à l'autre bout de la petite pièce blanche.

**- « Qu'ont dit les médecins Dean ?**

**- Il va s'en sortir, il a juste besoin de beaucoup de repos… **

**- Tant mieux, je peux respirer maintenant !**

**- Et moi donc !… Au fait Bobby, tu m'as toujours pas raconté la suite de l'histoire, tu sais, avec ces connards de chasseurs !**

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai…en fait, trois gars sont venus à la casse il y a quelques jours et ils m'ont demandé où vous étiez. Je leur ais évidemment répondu qu'ils pouvaient aller se faire foutre et ils ne l'ont pas bien pris du tout. Ils m'ont attaché à une chaise avant de me bâillonner et de m'enfermer dans ma salle de protection…**

**- Les enfoirés…**

**- Ouep tu peux le dire ! Du coup je suis resté comme ça plusieurs jour et je bouillonnais intérieurement en voyant mon portable sonnait sans que je puisse répondre !**

**- Oui, ça explique beaucoup de chose…**

**- Je savais que c'était vous qui appeliez et que vous aviez des problèmes… j'étais hors de moi !**

**- Et comment t'as fait pour te détacher ?**

**- Patience et longueur de temps… j'ai réussi petit à petit à défaire mes liens et j'ai sauté dans ma voiture.**

**- Comment t'as fait pour nous retrouver, je veux dire, on était au milieu de nulle part !**

**- J'avais un GPS, j'ai pisté vos cartes SIM et j'ai aussi essayé de vous appeler mais j'ai pas eu de réponse…**

**- Ouais, on était dans une position très inconfortable à ce moment là !**

**- Oui, je me doute. En tous cas quand j'ai perdu le signal de vos deux portables, j'ai commencé sérieusement à paniquer…**

**- On a été obligé d'improviser mais nos téléphones n'ont pas du tout apprécié !**

**- Ouais... Du coup je suis allé au dernier endroit ou j'avais capté votre signal et je suis arrivé dans cette clairière. Là, il y avait les restes d'un homme et j'ai prié pour que ce ne soit pas l'un de vous mais quand j'ai vu les traces sur le sol qui m'ont amené jusqu'au précipice, j'ai compris que vous aviez sauté. Alors j'ai trouvé un passage pour descendre et j'ai commencé à marcher en espérant que je partais du bon coté de la rivière. **

**- Putain, on a eu de la chance que tu nous retrouves… c'était moins une !**

**- N'en parlons plus, cette histoire est terminée, maintenant il faut s'occuper des chasseurs qui restent !**

**- Heu, y'en a plus !**

**- Vous les avez… heu…**

**- Non, on ne les a pas tués, même si ça m'a plus que démangé ! En fait, ils n'étaient pas au courant pour le chupacabra ou alors ils étaient trop absorbés à vouloir Sam. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils se sont tous fait dévorer les uns après les autres.**

**- Bon, ben ça c'est réglé ! »**

Les deux amis furent interrompus par le réveil de Sam. Ce dernier regarda son aîné pour voir si tout aller bien puis avec un léger sourire à peine perceptible il l'appela.

**- « DAN ?**

**- Quoi ! Non, c'est pas possible, putain c'est pas vrai…**

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dean, calme-toi ! **Fit Bobby en se relevant de son tabouret**.**

**- T'as entendu ? T'as entendu comment il m'a appelé : Dan ! Il m'a appelé Dan, putain, ça recommence… ».**

Bobby voyait très clairement que Sam se marrer et faisait marcher son frère sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Il ne comprenait pas très bien d'où venait la blague puisque qu'il n'était pas encore au courrant de l'ancienne perte de mémoire de Sam mais il comprit tout de suite que le cadet se jouait de son frère.

En voyant son ami amusé, Dean se retourna pour fixer son cadet qui avait un large sourire sur le visage.

**- « Tu vas me le payer Sam ! Putain tu m'as foutu les boules mec, j'ai cru que t'étais de nouveau amnésique…**

**- Amnésique ? » **Demanda Bobby l'air très étonné et même légèrement inquiet.

**- « Longue histoire ! »** Répondit l'aîné toujours en fixant son frère.

Dean commença alors son récit sur les derniers jours qu'ils venaient de passer, Sam et lui. Son visage s'était très clairement radoucit et ses traits, détendus malgré le fait qu'il lançait toujours un regard faussement méprisable envers Sam pour sa mauvaise blague.

Il était en fait de nouveau serein de voir son cadet réveillé et hors de danger et plus rien d'autre ne comptait réellement, à ce moment précis, que de voir son frère vivant, un sourire sur le visage, illuminant toute son âme.

FIN


End file.
